Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA 戦姫絶唱シンフォギアDSA
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: After the outbreak of Diablos. Kinji and Chris set out to hunt the Demon down and protect their friends and family from harm's way, until they came across an old enemy as it was none other than Shan Vile. Merkava. The couple was then pressured by their enemies as they had to face a God that they had once defeated in the past and destroy a Demon that had evolved from a tiny pendant.
1. Chapter 1:- Envious Sloth

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアDSA

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia DSA)

(DSA: Demonic Sovereign Advent)

Theme song: New Divide - Linkin Park

Ending Song: In The End - Linkin Park

Chapter 1:- Envious Sloth

-(This is the fifth season after Symphogear LD)-

-In the city of Tokyo during a bright afternoon, the sound of kids screaming as they were shouting and playing together could be heard as they were in a park, the sight of Soran sitting on one of the benches could be seen as he was wearing a jacket that was covering his arms as he watched the kids play together and looked around to see couples and parents together, as Soran quietly watched them and had a flashback-

-A night ago in Soran's apartment as Soran was sitting down on his couch with a white cat sleeping on his lap, Hibiki walked up to him with a tray of tea as she placed the cup of tea in front of Soran-

Hibiki: Here, a little something for you.

Soran:... -He simply stared at the cup and did nothing as he did not move- Hibiki..?

Hibiki: Yeah?

Soran: -He raised both of his hands at Hibiki as both of his hands were wrapped in a large bandage as they were tied around his arms- I'm crippled, does it look like I can drink?

Hibiki: I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot! -Hibiki began to panic as she got down to take the tea away and as she did, she tripped and accidentally knocked the tea down onto Soran's lap, causing the hot tea to spill onto his lap and the cat as the white cat would hiss at Hibiki after it ran from the sudden immense heat from the tea as Soran felt the hot water on his legs but was holding the pain in- Ah! S-Soran!

Soran: I-I'm fine! Ugh..I'm fine..

Hibiki: I-I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry, Soran!

Soran: Just go.

Hibiki: Eh?

Soran: Just leave me alone, all right? I've had enough for today.

Hibiki: But how are you going to change and take a bath? How are you gonna open the door or even cook?!

Soran: I'LL BE FINE! God...Hibiki, please. I just want to be left alone right now.. Okay?

Hibiki: But I..

Soran: Please! Please..

Hibiki: O-Okay.. I-I guess I'll see you soon.. -She said in a depressing tone as she cleaned up the cups and after she had placed the cups onto the sink and walked out of the apartment, as she opened the door, the sight of one of Kinji's bots was standing in front of Soran's doorstep- W-What? Kinji-kun's bot is here?

Bot: I am here to assist Master Soran and tend to his needs until he recovers. This order was given by Kinji-sama.

Hibiki: I-I see..Well okay then. -She would then walk away as a single tear flowed down her cheek as the bot entered the apartment to help Soran-

-After remembering what had happened with him and Hibiki. Soran felt a concerned for the girl as he was worried about her as he did not talk to her after what had happened. Soran would then get up from the bench as he walked out of the park and headed into the city to walk around. As Soran was walking down a path in the city, he heard the sound of someone struggling in one of the alleyways, Soran walked to the alleyway and turned his attention to what was inside as he saw the sight of three guys ganging up on a high school girl who had a Lydian uniform. Soran wanted to ignore what was happening in front of his eyes but his body began to move on its own as his eyes began to glow red as the pupils became sharp like a cat's as he began walking towards the group of guys. As Soran was walking up to the guys, the song "Sweet Dreams Are Made Of Screams" could be heard as Soran was singing it in his mind. One of the guys turned his attention to Soran as he felt a little creeped out at the sight of Soran slowly walking up to them but before the guy could get his friends' attention, Soran jumped and kicked the man's head powerfully, causing the man's skull to be smashed into the wall loudly as the two guys panicked after hearing the sound as they turned their attention to see their friend dead-

Guy 1: W-What the fuck?!

Guy 2: D-Did he just kill him?!

Guy 1: What the hell just happened?! -The girl panicked as she watched Soran and was too afraid to move-

Soran: This is such a waste of time for me. -Soran said as he glared at the two guys, the two were then frightened by Soran's glare as they panicked and ran. After the two males ran, Soran turned his attention to the girl with brown hair and two pigtails on her head as she had green eyes- Hey.

Girl: Y-Yes?

Soran: Speak to no one about this and just leave the body here. I'm sure someone will come by to "clean up" the mess.

Girl: Eh?

-Soran would then turn back and walk out of the alleyway-

Girl: W-Wait! Hey! Wait! Hold on! -She would then follow Soran out of the alleyway and walked beside him as her eyes widened at the sight of the scars on his face and saw that he had gorgeous long white hair and was also surprised that he was just as short as she was- W-What happened to your face?

Soran: It's a personal thing, now leave me alone.

Girl: B-But I should at least thank you for helping me, let me treat to you some ice cream or something!

Soran: No, I'm good.

Girl: Juice?

Soran: Pass.

Girl: How about we go to some cafe and eat? My treat~

Soran: I'm not hungry right now.

Girl: Jeez! Why do you keep rejecting my offers! -She said as she got frustrated and pulled his arm back and as she did, Soran's left arm came out of the pocket of his jacket and revealed the bandages around his arm as the girl would let go of his hand quietly as she gasped and covered her mouth- I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!

Soran: -He simply looked back at the girl as he slowly moved his body down to put his left arm back into his pocket as he sighed softly from his nose and turned as he continued walking- You don't say?

Girl: W-Wait! Hold up! I'm really sorry! L-Let me introduce myself! I'm- -Before she could say her name, she got interrupted-

Miku: Yumi? Soran? -Miku said their names as she was holding a bag and was in her casual clothes as she smiled warmly at the two- You two know each other?

Soran: Miku..

Yumi: Soran? Eh?! Miku! You know him?!

Miku: He's my boyfriend.

Yumi: Ah okay- Wait! What?! Boyfriend?! When?!

Miku: Hmm.. It's been nearly 5 months since we've been dating.

Soran:...

Yumi: Oh? Is that so?

Soran: You two are friends?

Miku: She's my classmate, Itaba Yumi.

Yumi: Pleasure to meet you~

Soran: Ah..Right.. I'm..Tatebayashi Soran. -He said to Yumi but did not offer to shake hands with her-

Miku: Soran? What's wrong?

Soran: What do you mean?

Miku: You look depressed, is something wrong?

Soran: No, it's nothing.

Miku: Are you sure? I'm actually heading over to meet up with Chris and Hibiki, you wanna come?

Soran:.. No, I'm gonna head back home.

Miku: Well all right, text me when you get back home?

Soran: R-Right, of course..

Miku: Hehe~ All right, I'll see you two later then~ Oh and Yumi?

Yumi: Yeah?

Miku: He's mine~

Yumi: I-I know! Sheesh..

-As Miku walked by Soran, she would get down to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she smiled and blushed lightly as she would then look at Yumi-

Miku: I've left my mark~

Yumi: Y-You're so aggressive and lewd!

Miku: Hehe~ -She giggled softly and left as Soran felt nothing from the kiss as his eyes glowed red once more as he looked up into the sky and sighed loudly-

Yumi: Tatebayashi-kun? What's wrong?

Soran: I feel really tired. I'm heading back home, see ya.

Yumi: R-Right! S-Sure, bye bye! -She waved to Soran as she watched him walk away- I wanted to talk to him more, he was cute looking too..

-Moments later when Soran reached his apartment door, the bot inside would open the door for Soran as he entered the apartment-

Bot: Welcome home, Master Soran, shall I prepare a bath for you? Lunch or dinner?

Soran: A bath.

Bot: As you say. -The gold bot bowed as it closed the door and went to make a bath as Soran went to his room, he took of his jacket and looked at himself in the large mirror as he looked angry-

Soran: While everyone out there has hands to eat and drink, I'm the only one who can't even hold a piece of goddamn tissue paper together! This is infuriating. I hate it! I hate it! Agh! But...Thinking about this is just a pain in the ass.. -He would then sit on his bed as he bit one end of the bandage on his arm and pulled it to release the bandage from his right arm and then did the same to his left arm. After he pulled the bonds off of his arms, he stood up once more to look into the mirror to see that both of his arms are completely pale and white as ever as they also had red lines circling around his fingers to his shoulder as he then recalled what Ayumu and Kinji had told him after his arm surgery-

"Well, we don't have the tech to put you together nor grant you a new arm but the only thing we could do is neutralise the nervous system in both of your arms, so that you won't feel any pain at all" - Kinji

"I can't feel my arms...Why is that? Is it because of the surgery?" - Soran

"Yes, well...When Kinji said that we neutralised your nervous system in both of your arms, it means that you lost the ability to move both of your hands freely." - Ayumu

"So you're saying my arms are practically paralysed for life...?" -Soran

"Y-Yeah, sorry buddy but it's the only thing we can do to help ya." - Kinji

"Hold on! I thought it was only my wrists that got broken, how did I lose both of my arms?!" - Soran

"Hibiki-chan crushed the bones on your palms, and because of the immense pressure she put into crushing your hands, the pressure massed up together in the blood of your palms created a powerful muscle wave spasm inside your arms, causing the blood in both of your arms to go insane like you're having a spas attack.." - Kinji

"And?!" - Soran

"And because of the concussion from the blood rush in your arm, the blood burst within your arms, causing them to break your bones in your arms.." - Kinji

"So you're saying that a powerful air pressure from Hibiki's strength caused my blood to go insane and explode in my arms, causing them to break the bones on both of my arms?!" - Soran

"Y-Yeah.. That's pretty much it." - Kinji

"This is unbelievable! How the Hell am I supposed to fight now?! My fists are my superior weapons! My legs are just meant to support my positioning and it controls my limitations! Without my hands, I'm useless here! Can't you guys create mechanical arms for me or something?!" - Soran

"It would be Transmutation and Cyber-kinetic surgery for your arms. We can create robotic arms for you but we don't have the technology to properly make you control the arms as you will and Elf-chan along with Carol-san's knowledge in alchemy is also limited as they do not know how transmutation and healing works." - Ayumu

"I see..W-Whatever, thanks anyway.." - Soran

-After remembering the flashback, Soran's eyes glowed once more in anger as he would then quickly bent down to one of the drawers and pulled the drawer out and saw a military knife in the drawer-

Soran: Bot!

Bot: Yes, Master Soran?

Soran: Grab the knife!

Bot: As you command. -The bot walked up to Soran and grabbed the military knife in the drawer- What should I do with the knife?

Soran: Cut off my arms! Now!

Bot: But Master Soran, I was given strict orders to only assist you to your needs, not hurt you.

Soran: Your orders are to tend to my needs and what I really want is for you to cut off my goddamn arms right now!

Bot: But..

Soran: Do it now! That is a direct order!

Bot: Yes Master..

-Moments later, the sound of the door opening could be heard as Miku walked into Soran's apartment-

Miku: Soran? I came to visit and to check on you since Chris and Hibiki were busy with work so I'm free right now. Soran? Where are you? Are you taking a bath? Sleeping-.. -She turned to Soran's bedroom as she dropped her bag and fell down to her knees as she was in pure deep shock as she was shaking in fear and was panicking at the sight of a destroyed golden bot in front of her along with the sight of blood all over the floor and saw that there were two arms on the floor- W-What happened...?

Soran: Miku...

Miku: Soran! Soran! What happened?! -She looked back and stood up quickly to see him without his arms as he was bleeding from his arms and was bleeding a lot. Miku was about to vomit at the sight of the amount of blood in front of her as she teared up to see Soran be in so much pain- My Goodness...Soran..A-Are you all right, sweetie?

Soran: Miku...I hate this... I hate it...I hate all of this..

Miku: W-What do you mean?

Soran: I can't fight without my arms and I can't even feel the pain of losing my arms..

Miku: Eh? You can't feel the pain?

Soran: I-I can't...I...just...Want to sit down and do nothing...

Miku: S-Soran! You're not making any sense right now! Now tell me! What started all of this? When and why?!

Soran: -He would fall to his knees and sat down on the floor weakly and tiredly- Hibiki.

Miku: Hibiki? What about her?

Soran: For two days, I was unable to use my arms because they were broken..

Miku: What did Hibiki do? Why were they broken?

Soran: She broke my arms during training.

Miku: What..? T-There's no way! Now you're just joking with me Soran, there's no way Hibiki would do such a...Thing...? -She began to question herself after looking at Soran tearing up as he was suffering in depression- S-Soran...I..

Soran: Miku...Please help me... -The whole room would then turn completely dark as Miku's eyes went blank as if she was possessed, she would slowly move her body down to Soran's and carried him in her arms as the boy would look at her with a weak smile on his face- Miku..

Miku: I'll do whatever I can to help you, Soran. Whatever...I can... -Miku said quietly as her eyes glowed green-

-Outside of Soran's apartment, the sight of a shadowed man with long hair that reached down his waist could be seen as there five other shadows standing beside the shadowed man-

Shadowed man: Sloth and Envy. Hosted.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Soran was never considered to be a lazy person in comparison to Haruka or Kirika? He is extremely hard working like Kinji and would always move his body around to stay active rather than laze around. Soran would also never get jealous over minor things as he couldn't care less about anything as he wished for nothing more than to protect his friends.


	2. Chapter 2:- Gluttonous Lust

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアDSA

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia DSA)

(DSA: Demonic Sovereign Advent)

Theme song: New Divide - Linkin Park

Ending Song: In The End - Linkin Park

Chapter 2:- Gluttonous Lust

-(This is the fifth season after Symphogear LD)-

-Previously on Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA-

"Soran: -He would fall to his knees and sat down on the floor weakly and tiredly- Hibiki.

Miku: Hibiki? What about her?

Soran: For two days, I was unable to use my arms because they were broken..

Miku: What did Hibiki do? Why were they broken?

Soran: She broke my arms during training.

Miku: What..? T-There's no way! Now you're just joking with me Soran, there's no way Hibiki would do such a...Thing...? -She began to question herself after looking at Soran tearing up as he was suffering in depression- S-Soran...I..

Soran: Miku...Please help me... -The whole room would then turn completely dark as Miku's eyes went blank as if she was possessed, she would slowly move her body down to Soran's and carried him in her arms as the boy would look at her with a weak smile on his face- Miku..

Miku: I'll do whatever I can to help you, Soran. Whatever...I can... -Miku said quietly as her eyes glowed green-"

-In a beach that was not far from the base, Chris was on a rubber float as she was wearing her red bikini while she relaxed in the ocean as Kinji laid back on one of the chairs as he watched Chris from a distance and was eating a few cakes that were served by his bots-

Bots: Kinji-sama, you seem to be eating more than usual.

Kinji: Oh? Is that so? I can't really tell. -Kinji was playing the song "Kyōshitsu Monochrome" on his music player as he had saved the song when Chris sang it to him once-

"Still yet, I don't know my true self,

By myself, I still don't understand

Someone reached out their hand to me

And I learned of a pain that's not quite pain

I was drawing a monochrome future

Still searching for color… but now,

Why is it, why is it

I can see, it's slowly changing colors and

a rainbow flower is blooming

The after school chime mixed with the blowing breeze

The comfort I'd never felt before still confuses me

Hey, this sky's so wide

My smile is hey… not hidden anymore.

Why is it? The words "I'm fine"

Aren't printed anywhere in this textbook

At that time, why was I fine?

I know now this isn't half a dream

"Something to believe in" "Something important"

I've finally found it… That's why I'll go forward

this sunny spot, this warmth,

this severity also this connection and everything, everything

to protect the place you gave to me

My uniform of longing, the fashionable key holder on my bag

For the time normal girls showed me, thank you … everyone

Hey, was I suitable

For the quality… of my friends…?

It's fine if I smile, right?

You'll forgive me, right?

I'll try my own

Best effort, best effort

From my heart, from my heart

As it is now,

It's fine if I sing, right!?

The sunlight falls into the classroom, and it's such a dazzling light

Like snow melting, for some reason my overflowing tears won't stop

Like this, like this, I'm warm…

My place to go home to

My place to go home to"

Chris: Oi! Kinji!

Kinji: Yes, love?

Chris: Are you sure it's all right for us to be here?

Kinji: I had Ogawa-san reserve the whole place for the two of us!

Chris: R-Right..

-Moments later after Chris was satisfied from being in the water, she would walk to the chairs next to Kinji and lay on it as she exhaled from exhaustion-

Kinji: What's up with you?

Chris: It's just so boring here!

Kinji: So you want the others to come in?

Chris: N-No...I-It's just that there really isn't much to do and besides, why did you do all of this anyway?

Kinji: Must there be a reason?

Chris: I'll beat you up if you won't tell me. -Kinji smirked as he put the plate of cake down as he licked his lips with a smug on his face as he got up and sat down on the chair with Chris as he would pull her close to his body as he hugged her and laid down on the chair with Chris as he stared into her eyes as Chris blushed madly as she lightly pushed him back but was too weak to do so as she would simply look away and blush- Y-You know that we're being monitored right now, right?

Kinji: Yes, I am aware that we're being watched by the Commander's group but do you think I care?

Chris: N-No but I do care! It's e-embarrassing..

Kinji: Nothing is embarrassing if you're turned on by the situation we're in~

Chris: Wha-?! You jerk! I never said that I was turned on! Who would say such bullshit?!

Kinji: It's not bullshit if it's real~

Chris: The Hell are you saying- Mm?! -Her eyes widened when Kinji would place his lips on hers as he would passionately kiss Chris on the lips as the girl simply blushed madly as she hugged him and kissed him back slowly as she would then slowly close her eyes. Chris would mumble and moan softly as she kissed Kinji- K-Kinji...S-Stop...

Kinji: -He pulled back and smiled at her as he would then tilt her head- What's wrong?

Chris: T-This is just embarrassing...T-T-To this such a thing in public...

Kinji: Nobody's here.

Chris: Your bots?

Kinji: They don't care about this sort of thing and they won't look at us.

Chris: But what if the Old man and the others are watching us?

Kinji: Wouldn't it be fun and sexy to you if you're doing "it" as others watched~?

Chris: N-No...Well...I...I don't know know..

Kinji: Chris-chan. I love you, a lot and I would do anything for you.

Chris: K-Kinji... -She stared into his eyes as she blushed madly and skipped multiple heartbeats after hearing what he had said. Chris would slowly caress her hands on Kinji's chest as the blonde male would pull her closer to his body as he would unbutton the bikini on her chest as the two would french kiss but after a minute, Chris' eyes widened as she quickly got up and jumped back as she held her bikini on her chest to make sure it wouldn't fall off- What the Hell..

Kinji: Hmm? What's wrong?

Chris: -She quickly went to the bag on the chair and pulled out her pendant- Show yourself! Now!

Kinji: Huh?

"Killter Ichaival tron"

-Chris sang her activation song as she was in her Gear armour, she would then point her guns at Kinji-

Kinji: Chris-chan? What are you doing..?

Chris: You're not Kinji!

Kinji: What makes you say that?

Chris: He won't undress me without asking! And I know that for sure! He will never do anything too goddamn erotic like that unless I say it's okay!

Kinji: Didn't you say that it's okay?

Chris: What the fu-?! I did not! You didn't ask if it's okay to undress me! Kinji won't do such a thing without my damn permission! Now tell me! Who are you?!

Kinji: You have trust issues, Chris-chan. -A bullet flew by Kinji's cheek as his cheek began to bleed-

Chris: I'm gonna say this one more time. Who the fuck are you?! and where the hell is Kinji?!

Kinji: I'm right here, Chris-chan.

Chris: No you're not!

Kinji: Heh. -Kinji's eyes glowed green as the pendant in Chris' bag would fly out of the bag and land into Kinji's hand-

Chris: What the Hell?!

Kinji: Smart girl~ Would only be great if I could eat you.

Chris: Eat me? This isn't the time for you to be talking about sex you jerk!

Kinji: When I mean "Eat you", I literally mean devour you.

Chris: Eh?

Kinji: -His pendant glowed red as it would transform into Kinji's Symphogear armour but instead of its normal armour, Kinji was in his Dark Side form instead- Ah, so this is what using a Symphogear is like.

Chris: Kinji..?

Kinji: -His eyes turned sharp like a cat's as he glared at Chris- God, I would like to eat you but...My Master would kill me if I did. Although I think "sex" is what the Humans call it, okay to my Master? Hehe~

Chris: What are you..Ah! -In an instant, Kinji had teleported in front of Chris as he pinned her down onto the sand and threw her weapons away as Kinji was breathing heavily and Chris began to panic in fear as she struggled to break free but Kinji was physically much more stronger than she is- Ah! Hng! G-Get off of me!

Kinji: I shall have my fun before my Master takes control of his new host.

Chris: W-Who are you?! Tell me!

Kinji: I go by many names~ But I run by the two most powerful sins~ Lust and Gluttony,. Love would be the most fitting word for this situation as I would like to taste you from the inside.

Chris: Y-You're fucking disgusting! Get off of me you cunt! -The sound of an electric guitar could be heard from a distance as Kinji looked around in confusion as he was still pinning Chris down, the sand that Chris was lying on would slowly sink in as Kinji jumped back after a hole was made beneath Chris as she fell into the hole- Ahh!

Kinji: What in the world?! -The song "TRUST HEART" was then heard as a giant Red and white mechanical Scorpion would rise up from the sand that Kinji stood on as it tried to grip Kinji with its' pincers but missed as he evaded the pincers-

"A discount sale of lead bullets just for you, as there is no something that cures stupidity

It's time for the rodeo, baby, the pistol fire party is starting, get yourself dancing

If you wanna file your complaints to the world

You better get out of my range first

Neither God, Buddha or me will allow that

Can even someone who

Hid her wounds and pretended to not have been crying (Trust Heart)

Become good at supporting and laughing with others?

The politeness I'm unused to and a downpour of bullets

I'm gonna be throwing both of them(Trust heart)

Only the hand connected to mine

Told of me of the strenght needed to protect smiles

Long range or short range, it doesn't matter

If these hit you

It's a base-filled homerun, so start praying

Let me look cool, Baby

I didn't understand, it was all so new to me, so I bit my lip in frustration

I only knew how to hold hands, not how to reach out

Even if I'm alone on a cold iron room

I'll be fine

As long as everyone else is heading to a world of smiles

I, who only knew how to load the tears

shed when wanting to protect others into the cartridge

Now have the bond with these friends who I can't trust enough to load myself with!

Can even someone who

Hid her wounds and pretended to not have been crying (Trust Heart)

Become good at supporting and laughing with others?

The politeness I'm unused to and a downpour of bullets

I'm gonna be throwing both of them(Trust heart)

Only the hand connected to mine

Told of me of the strength needed to protect smiles"

Chris: Get back here!

Kinji: A Scorpion? Oh? I did not know that Symphogear users had the ability to create monsters. -Kinji said as he looked around to see that he was surrounded by Gold and red bots as they had their guns and swords pointed at him- Oh my, Oh my. Now this is troublesome.

Chris: Give Kinji back to me!

Kinji: I am Kinji, Chris-chan~ -The blonde smiled as his cat-like eyes stared at Chris as Chris got emotional as she nearly teared up for a moment but quickly rubbed her eyes as she drew out her gattling guns at Kinji and was about to shoot him but as aimed, she noticed that he was gone-

Chris: Wha-?! Where did he go?!

Bot: Milady! He has escaped! -The bot pointed up into the air at the sight of Kinji's Dark Side armour's large dragon-like wings flying up high into the air- Should we pursue?

Chris: YES! Bring him down and capture him! I want that man alive! I swear to God! I'll get him back no matter what it takes! Even if it means Hell to my own life! I swear to you Kinji, I'll bring you back to normal! No matter fucking what! -The bots would transform into jets as a few had wings and jetpacks as they flew up into the air and pursued Kinji- I need to find out what the Hell is going on..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Kinji isn't a big eater? He rarely eats a lot. He eats as much as Shirabe does and he watches his diet very closely and makes sure he stays fit as well as finish his work in time.


	3. Chapter 3:- Numb

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアDSA

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia DSA)

(DSA: Demonic Sovereign Advent)

Theme song: New Divide - Linkin Park

Ending Song: Numb - Linkin Park

Chapter 3:- Numb

-(This is the fifth season after Symphogear LD)-

-Previously on Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA-

"Chris: Get back here!

Kinji: A Scorpion? Oh? I did not know that Symphogear users had the ability to create monsters. -Kinji said as he looked around to see that he was surrounded by Gold and red bots as they had their guns and swords pointed at him- Oh my, Oh my. Now this is troublesome.

Chris: Give Kinji back to me!

Kinji: I am Kinji, Chris-chan~ -The blonde smiled as his cat-like eyes stared at Chris as Chris got emotional as she nearly teared up for a moment but quickly rubbed her eyes as she drew out her gattling guns at Kinji and was about to shoot him but as aimed, she noticed that he was gone-

Chris: Wha-?! Where did he go?!

Bot: Milady! He has escaped! -The bot pointed up into the air at the sight of Kinji's Dark Side armour's large dragon-like wings flying up high into the air- Should we pursue?

Chris: YES! Bring him down and capture him! I want that man alive! I swear to God! I'll get him back no matter what it takes! Even if it means Hell to my own life! I swear to you Kinji, I'll bring you back to normal! No matter fucking what! -The bots would transform into jets as a few had wings and jetpacks as they flew up into the air and pursued Kinji- I need to find out what the Hell is going on.. "

-Back in Jin's apartment, as he was sleeping on the couch, the male began to sweat in the middle of the night as he started to breath heavily and loudly. Jin dreamt of dying as he would then wake up from shock from being afraid. Jin panted in fear as he took off his shirt as he felt hot in the living room and sat up on the couch and rubbed his face-

Jin: What the Hell was that..?

Kirika: Jin-Nii-chan...? -She mumbled his name softly as she walked out of the bedroom with her pajamas on as she tiredly looked at Jin as she rubbed her eyes- I-Is something wrong desu..?

Jin: Ah, nothing's wrong, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?

Kirika: I heard panting and pain desu..

Jin: You did? Hehe~ I'm sure you must have been hearing things in your sleep~

Kirika: Really? Are you all right desu?

Jin: Yeah I'm fine.

Kirika: But you're topless desu..

Jin: Ah..I'm just feeling a little hot tonight..

Kirika: But.. It's raining outside and it's cold out too desu..

Jin: Eh? -He would then slowly get up and walk over to the window as he pulled the curtain aside to look outside to see that it was raining heavily- I didn't know..

Kirika: Jin-Nii-chan? Are you sure you're all right desu? These past few days you've been more quieter than usual desu.

Jin: Really? Maybe I just wanted to be quiet, that's all.

Kirika: Jin-Nii-chan, if there's anything wrong, you can talk to me desu! I'll try my best to help you in any way possible desu.

Jin: Thanks Kiri-chan but I'm fine.

Kirika: Jin-Nii-chan..

Jin: Kiri-chan..?

Kirika: Desu?

Jin: I don't know why but my arms feel numb..

Kirika: Eh? Are you cold?

Jin: No but my arms and my chest feels really numb right now.. -He said as he would then sit down on the couch as he began to sweat once more-

Kirika: Y-You're sweating desu! -She worriedly ran over to him and sat beside him as she placed her hand on his hand and his forehead and as she had placed her hand on his forehead, she realised that Jin's body temperature was rising as if he was getting a fever but he showed no signs of sickness- Y-You don't even have a fever desu..

Jin:... -He was looking down on the floor as he was still sweating, drops of blood was then seen by Kirika as she noticed that Jin's nose, eyes and mouth was bleeding. Kirika's eyes widened as she began to panic by shaking Jin's arm lightly-

Kirika: J-Jin-Nii-chan! Jin-Nii-chan!

-From hearing Kirika panicking, the sound of the door opening could be heard as Shirabe panicked after hearing Kirika call out to Jin in a worried tone-

Shirabe: Nii-san?! Kiri-chan?! What's wrong?! -Kirika turned to look at Shirabe as the young blonde began to tear up from being afraid as she was sniffling-

Kirika: S-Shirabe...Jin-Nii-chan is in pain desu!

Shirabe: Nii-san! -She ran up to Jin as she got in front of him and squatted down in front of him as she looked up to see his face and saw that he seemed unconscious- Huh?! H-He's unconscious!

Kirika: Eh?! W-What should we do desu?!

Shirabe: Contact Kinji-san or Chris-senpai! Or either the commander! We need to bring him to the base!

Kirika: Why don't we just carry him over there desu?

Shirabe: It'll take too long while it's raining, he needs a proper transport!

Kirika: -She would quickly run into her bedroom to grab her phone to make a call and as she did, she called Chris- H-Hello? Hello! Chris-senpai? A-Are you there desu?

Chris: Yeah I'm here, the Hell is up with you? Why do you sound so worried?

Kirika: I-It's Jin-Nii-Chan! He's unconscious desu!

Chris: What?! What happened?!

Kirika: I-I don't know desu! He just said that his chest and arms felt numb and after that he sat down on the couch and started bleeding from his mouth, eyes and nose desu! I-I don't know what to do desu! H-Help us desu..Please..

Chris: Kirika..C-Calm down! Where is Shirabe?

Kirika: She's with Jin-Nii-chan right now desu..

Chris: -Chris began to worry as she could hear the sound of Kirika crying through the phone- I'll head over there soon and I'll do what I can to help. I'll send a few bots too so in the meantime, help Shirabe and I mean it!

Kirika: Y-Yes! I will desu!

-After Kirika had hung up, she would run to the living room to help Shirabe while on Chris' end, she got up from lying down on the couch in Kinji's office as she would then quickly head out with a few bots behind her-

Shirabe: Nii-san! Nii-san!

"Shirabe.." -The sound of Jin speaking softly could be heard as Shirabe teared up and hugged him as she would then lightly place him down on the couch. As Jin was lying down on the couch, he would smile at Shirabe and hold her hand-

Shirabe: Nii-san..?

Jin: I just want to let you know that I love you, Shirabe..

Shirabe: W-What are you talking about? Why do you make it sound like as if you're dying?!

-A powerful gust of wind would blow Shirabe and Kirika away, causing the two girls to hit the wall and tables as they panicked and then looked at Jin as they noticed that there was a black pendant floating above Jin's chest as it would then lie on Jin's chest as it would then transform into Jin's Dark Side armour of Diablos-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan!

Kirika: Right!

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

"Zeios Igalima raizen tron"

-The two girls sang their activation songs as they were in their gear armour and were prepared for a fight after they had noticed Diablos activated itself onto Jin's body-

Kirika: I thought Diablos was sealed away in the base desu!

Shirabe: That's what I thought too but how is it possible that Nii-san has Diablos?

Kirika: Onii-chan did mention that Diablos has a mind of it's own desu.

Shirabe: But it doesn't make sense on how it got out of the base's secured locks and defences.

Kirika: LIke what Chris-senpai said before, we can't use common sense against the Supernatural desu.

Shirabe: I guess you're right. Hmm? -The two then noticed that Jin was getting up as his eyes glowed bright blue as he had his dark demonic looking armour on as Jin would start to sing the song "Points of Authority"-

"Forfeit the game

Before somebody else

Takes you out of the frame

Puts your name to shame

Cover up your face

You can't run the race

The pace is too fast

You just won't last

You love the way I look at you

While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through

You take away if I give in

My life

My pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong

(You live what you've learned)

You have to act like you're someone

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You live what you've learned)

You want to share what you have been through

(You live what you've learned)

You love the things I say I'll do

The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you

You take away when I give in

My life

My pride is broken

Forfeit the game

Before somebody else

Takes you out of the frame

Puts your name to shame

Cover up your face

You can't run the race

The pace is too fast

You just won't last

You like to think you're never wrong Forfeit the game

(You live what you've learned)

You have to act like you're someone Forfeit the game

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you Forfeit the game

(You live what you've learned)

You want to share what you have been through

(You live what you've learned)"

Shirabe: "You take away when I give in"...N-Nii-san..

Kirika: "My life, my pride is broken." You song..

-Jin would charge after the two girls but as he got in front of the two, both of the tip of his rapiers nearly pierced the two girls' neck by an inch as the girls were shocked and were afraid as they backed up from Jin's sudden strike but the male simply walked back slowly as he stared at the two-

Jin: The pace is too fast. You just won't last.

Shirabe: What do you mean by that?

Jin: You both won't last. Won't last. Won't last. WON'T LAST! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -He screamed in pain as his Rapiers transformed into claws as Jin would then jump out of the window of the apartment as he fell down, the two girls would then run to the window-

Shirabe: Nii-san!

Kirika: Jin-Nii-Chan!

-The two ran to the window as they watched him fall, they then noticed that his caped would then transform into wings as Jin flew up into the air and flew away as the rain had stopped-

Kirika: W-We should chase him!

Shirabe: No! We need to wait for Chris-senpai, if we chase him, we won't know what might happen if we go after him.

Kirika: Where is Chris-senpai when we need her desu?!

-A few building blocks away, Chris was on the ground as she had jumped off of the chopper as the transport that had carried her would explode in the air-

Chris: I'm guessing that you're not a good guy, huh?

-The sight of a silver haired man with brown eyes could be seen standing in front of Chris as he had an insane smile on his face and had a sort of booster on the hill of his shoes-

Man: Nahum Greywell! Nice to meet ya!

Chris: -She glared at Nahum as she grinned her teeth and despised the smile on Nahum's face- I really hate that goddamn smile on your ugly face.

Nahum: I was about to say that I hate how fat your tits are!

Chris: You son of a bitch..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the main theme of this season of Symphogear are all songs from "Linkin Park"? Due to the band's depressing lyrics, it fits the situation of the series as it gets dark and darker throughout each passing chapter of Symphogear.


	4. Chapter 4:- In the End

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアDSA

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia DSA)

(DSA: Demonic Sovereign Advent)

Theme song: New Divide - Linkin Park

Ending Song: Numb - Linkin Park

Chapter 4:- In The End

-(This is the fifth season after Symphogear LD)-

-Previously on Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA-

"-A few building blocks away, Chris was on the ground as she had jumped off of the chopper as the transport that had carried her would explode in the air-

Chris: I'm guessing that you're not a good guy, huh?

-The sight of a silver haired man with brown eyes could be seen standing in front of Chris as he had an insane smile on his face and had a sort of booster on the hill of his shoes-

Man: Nahum Greywell! Nice to meet ya!

Chris: -She glared at Nahum as she grinned her teeth and despised the smile on Nahum's face- I really hate that goddamn smile on your ugly face.

Nahum: I was about to say that I hate how fat your tits are!

Chris: You son of a bitch.."

-The man that stood in front of Chris took out two red gloves from his pocket as he put them onto his hand and turned his hands into fists as he was prepared to fight as he smiled at Chris insanely-

Chris: What's the matter with you?

Nahum: I'm just really really excited to fight ya!

Chris: And I'm assuming that you're not under Diablos' control?

Nahum: Diablos? What's that?

Chris: Don't lie to me! You know who's Diablos!

Nahum: I seriously don't, woman!

Chris: Then who do you serve and what is your purpose of being here?!

Nahum: I serve the one and only and all powerful God of all Spirits~ Shan Vile. Merkava~

Chris: Shan?! H-He's still alive..?

Nahum: Heh, you got that right and he brought me back to life! I! Nahum Greywell of the Seraphim army have been resurrected to destroy and eliminate all Humans on Earth to bring in a new species of living organism known as the Seraphim.

Chris: I remember you...Y-You were in one of Kinji's records, you were one of the Supreme Commander's top enemies!

Nahum: Hey~ You got that right!

Chris: Where is he?

Nahum: Hmm?

Chris: Where's Shan?

Nahum: Oh! I can't say~ It's a secret~

-Nahum raised an eyebrow as he then saw that Chris' body glowed as he heard her start to sing her activation song-

"Killter Ichaival tron"

-After Chris had transformed into her Gear armour, she was in her Sakura armour as she would then start to sing the song "SAKURA BLIZZARD" as she aimed her crossbows at Nahum-

"The Silent Beat of the cherry blossom blizzard

The excited sparrows fly down making a ruckus

Regardless of what I'm getting myself into, later I'm on parade

Your etiquette is unproper (Go to hell)

Shall we dance to the flashy fireworks? (Go to hell)

I've put on some fancy clothes, so hurry up and dump the person you're with

I can put them to rest in three seconds, 3, 2, 1 Go to hell

Let's Bang! These linked bonds (that I will never forget)

Are like the chord that connects the azure sky, a supreme thing that will never break

Let's Bang! I want to show you my back (which I can finally do)

If you try to invade this airspace, you won't be met by a thousand needles, but get a farewell from millions and millions of arrows"

-Chris then started firing her arrows at Nahum as he would simply dodge them and run towards her as he raised his right arm back and was about to punch Chris but before the man could even hurt Chris, the sight of another man stood in front of Chris as she would fall to the ground in shock as she looked up to see the sight of a tall man who had large demonic wings that had a wing span of a large van and noticed the devil-like tail on the man's rear end-

Chris: S-Soran..? Wait...No, you're too tall to be Soran. -The man turned as he held Nahum's entire face with a single palm of his black steel claws as he looked down to see Chris as the girl's eyes widened at the sight of Jin- J-Jin..?!

Jin: In the end it doesn't even matter.. -He said softly as he raised his hand that was holding Nahum's face as Nahum struggled to break free as he tried kicking, punching and clawing Jin but nothing worked against Jin as Jin would simply close his hands slowly as Nahum began to scream as his head got crushed in an instant from Jin-

Chris: Wha-..? W-With just one attack...He killed one of the Supreme Commander's enemy..

Jin: It all...Doesn't even matter.. -JIn would then draw out one of his rapiers and pointed it at Chris' forehead but he would then withdrew the rapier back as he jumped up into the air and flew away-

Chris: W-What the hell just happened..?

-Within the next very day after the girls had finished school. Hibiki, Chris, Kirika and Shirabe walked out of the school together-

Hibiki: I wonder what happened to Miku, she didn't show up to school and wasn't at home last night.

Chris: Have you tried calling her?

Hibiki: Yeah but she didn't answer.

Chris: We'll head back to base and ask the Old man if he knows where she is.

Hibiki: Good idea, Chris-chan. Shirabe-chan? Kirika-chan? Are you two all right?

Kirika: Hmm? Y-Yeah! W-We're all right desu!

Shirabe: Yeah..We're fine..

-Hibiki's phone started vibrating as Hibiki took out her phone from her bag and saw that Kanade was calling her as Hibiki would then answer the call-

Hibiki: Hello? Kanade-san?

Kanade: Yo, Hibiki~ What's up?

Hibiki: Fine? I just finished school, is something wrong?

Kanade: Let's meet up somewhere, I wanna talk to ya~

Hbiki: Just me?

Kanade: Yup~ Just with ya~

Hibiki: A-All right. -She said as she would then hung up the phone- I guess I now have plans.

Chris: With Kanade?

Hibiki: Yeah.

Chris: Did she sound serious?

Hibiki: No, not really.

Chris: Ah right, we'll head to the base then.

Hibiki: Sure thing.

-Moments later, Hibiki and Kanade met up at a nearby cafe as the two had ordered their drinks as Kanade began to talk by bringing up a conversation-

Kanade: So~ Let's get straight to the point~

Hibiki: Hmm?

Kanade: Why is Soran missing?

Hibiki: Eh? -She stopped drinking her drink as soon as she heard that Soran was missing- H-He's missing..? Hehehe! Haha! Kanade-san, you sure love to joke~

Kanade: Hibiki. Where is Soran and why is he gone?

Hibiki: I-I don't know.. I-Is he actually gone?

Kanade: He has not visited the base in two days and has not contacted anyone in the base within the two days of his absence, that includes Miku.

Hibiki: How would I know? Sometimes Miku won't even tell me things too, you know?

Kanade: All right then, so you know that we found Soran's arms in his apartment, right?

Hibiki: What?!

Kanade: You heard me, his arms were cut off and were left in his bedroom in his apartment, there was traces of Miku's footsteps there as well and we found one of Kinji's bots in the room as well but it was destroyed.

Hibiki: Were there any trace of the two?

Kanade: As soon as Miku's footsteps reached the doorstep, nothing could track her down. Not even Chris' bots could track them.

Hibiki: If only we had Haruka-kun to help us..

Kanade: I did ask him to help but he didn't want to be part of the situation we're in so I gave up in recruiting him.

Hibiki: Did you ask Kinji-kun to help?

Kanade: Nope~

Hibiki: Eh? Why not?

Kanade: Because he's missing too.

Hibiki: What?! When?!

Kanade: When he was at the beach with Chris. Apparently from what Chris had told us, his personality switched as he tried to molest and rape Chris but at the same time, he wanted to kill her.

Hibiki: That sounds nothing like Kinji-kun! He's not that sort of person!

Kanade: I know, it's obvious that he will never attack Chris or even violate her because he would hate himself for hurting her.

Hibiki: What do you want me to do?

Kanade: Find Soran.

Hibiki: Why do I have to find him?

Kanade: Because you were the cause of his suffering.

Hibiki: Huh?

Kanade: You broke the boy's hands! He can't even hold a piece of paper or let alone eat with utensils! He can't even fight with his hands! He was the brute of the team and he was even more powerful than you and you took it away from him and everyone else!

Hibiki: S-So...It's all of my fault, huh?

Kanade: Take responsibility and find Soran and Miku! Bring them back! Alive.

Hibiki: And what are you going to do?

Kanade: I have to find Kinji while Chris handles security in the city and keep watch of any new enemies, since she encountered one of the Supreme Commander's old enemies.

Hibiki: I see..

Kanade: I also forgot to mention that Shan Vile. Merkava is still alive.

Hibiki: What? Huh?! He's still alive?!

Kanade: I was surprised as well but we have no time to think about Shan while half of our team is gone.

Hibiki: Fine fine! I'll find Soran and Miku! -She angrily stood up and held her bag and began to walk away but Kanade would then call out to her as Hibki turned back-

Kanade: Hibiki! Your mistakes, your responsibility. In the end, you broke the man you love.

Hibiki: Tsk! -She clicked her tongue as she glared at Kanade and then turned away as she walked out of the cafe-

Kanade: My job's done. Right?

Kinji: Yup~ -The blonde male walked up to Kanade from behind as he sat beside Kanade and wrapped his arm around her as he would then put his other free hand on Kanade's chin and turned her head to look at him as he smug at her while the redhead simply blushed as her eyes turned green and Kinji's eyes turned green as well- Lust is the pure master of all other beings~ Kanade-chan, you now belong to me~

Kanade: Yes..

Kinji: Good~ Now that Hibiki-chan is on a mission to find Soran and Miku-chan, she will soon face certain against the two~ Hehe~ The trap is flawless~

Kanade: Yes, it is flawless.

Kinji: You sound like a robot, stop it.

Kanade: Yes.

Kinji: Stop!

Kanade: Yes.

Kinji: God..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that each sin that had taken over the males were also part of the sins from the SVX line? Chris lusted for Kinji as she wanted to kill him before and she had immense power while Kinji gets controlled by Lust, he has the power to manipulate minds and turn their minds into lust, making any Human being his "slave".


	5. Chapter 5:- Equivalent Exchange

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアDSA

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia DSA)

(DSA: Demonic Sovereign Advent)

Theme song: New Divide - Linkin Park

Ending Song: Numb - Linkin Park

Chapter 5:- Equivalent Exchange

-(This is the fifth season after Symphogear LD)-

-Previously on Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA-

"Hibiki: What do you want me to do?

Kanade: Find Soran.

Hibiki: Why do I have to find him?

Kanade: Because you were the cause of his suffering.

Hibiki: Huh?

Kanade: You broke the boy's hands! He can't even hold a piece of paper or let alone eat with utensils! He can't even fight with his hands! He was the brute of the team and he was even more powerful than you and you took it away from him and everyone else!

Hibiki: S-So...It's all of my fault, huh?

Kanade: Take responsibility and find Soran and Miku! Bring them back! Alive.

Hibiki: And what are you going to do?

Kanade: I have to find Kinji while Chris handles security in the city and keep watch of any new enemies, since she encountered one of the Supreme Commander's old enemies.

Hibiki: I see..

Kanade: I also forgot to mention that Shan Vile. Merkava is still alive.

Hibiki: What? Huh?! He's still alive?!

Kanade: I was surprised as well but we have no time to think about Shan while half of our team is gone.

Hibiki: Fine fine! I'll find Soran and Miku! -She angrily stood up and held her bag and began to walk away but Kanade would then call out to her as Hibki turned back-

Kanade: Hibiki! Your mistakes, your responsibility. In the end, you broke the man you love.

Hibiki: Tsk! -She clicked her tongue as she glared at Kanade and then turned away as she walked out of the cafe-"

-On that very same day after Hibiki had left the cafe from speaking to Kanade. Shirabe and Chris went to the base as Kirika stayed back as she was heading home. As Kirika was heading back home and was walking through the park, the sound of thunder could be heard as lightning flashed in the clouds-

Kirika: Desu? I guess it's gonna rain soon, I'll have to bring the clothes in later desu. -As Kirika was walking in the park, she walked past a large crowd that was surrounding someone as the sound of a familiar voice could be heard as she heard the sound of a man singing the song "Leave out all the Rest". She turned her attention to the crowd after hearing the man's voice as she would then push her way into the crowd as her eyes widened at the sight of Jin sitting down on a bench as he was singing the song as the group of people listened and clapped their hands together as he sang-

"I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

'Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here?

So if you're asking me

I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

I've shared what I've made

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through

I've never been perfect

But neither have you

So if you're asking me

I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come

And save me from myself

I can't be who you are

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come

And save me from myself

I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are"

-After Jin had finished singing, the crowd clapped their hands as some cheered and the crowd would walk away while Kirika stayed and stared at Jin-

Kirika: Jin-Nii-chan..?

Jin:... -The male stared and looked at Kirika as his sharp bright blue eyes stared into Kirika's soul, making it obvious that he still was not himself until he spoke out softly- Kiri...-Chan..

Kirika: Ha...Ah...I've been looking everywhere for you desu! Jin-Nii-chan! -She dropped her bag as she slowly walked up to him and hugged Jin tightly as the male did not retaliate or move as he simply let the girl hug him- W-Why did you run...?

Jin: Akatsuki Kirika.. The person you are talking to is not the man you love.

Kirika: Eh? -She pulled away a little to see the man's sharp cat-like eyes staring at her- D-Diablos..?

Jin: Satoru Jin is temporarily under my control until I fulfil my wish.

Kirika: Really? W-What wish?

Jin: Death.

Kirika: Death? What do you mean?

Jin: A simple answer for a simple question, Akatsuki Kirika, user of Igalima, my very creation. I have sent out my sins to gather hosts for the sacrifice and there will be casualties.

Kirika: Eh? How many and how much desu?

Jin: I cannot say but you did help me for quite a bit so I will let you spend some time with my host.

Kirika: W-What? -Her eyes widened as she then noticed that Jin's eyes changed back to his normal-

Jin: K-Kiri-chan..?

Kirika: Jin-Nii-chan..? Is it really you?

Jin: Y-Yeah..?

Kirika: Jin-Nii-chan! -She embraced him as she hugged him tightly and teared up and as the two hugged each other, it began to rain- Ah! It's raining desu!

Jin: Come on. Let's go! -He would then princess carry Kirika as he ran to a nearby bus stop as the two stayed under the bus stop as it continued to rain- Damn..

Kirika: Jin-Nii-Chan...? What's going on desu?

Jin: With Diablos?

Kirika: Yeah.

Jin: I...To tell you the truth.. I don't know but what I do know is that at the very end, it's gonna be painful for me to bare with it..

Kirika: W-What do you mean?

Jin: Like always, in the end, Diablos will hurt me when he gives me something, it's an equivalent exchange.

Kirika: But that sounds so unfair desu!

Jin: Maybe to you and everyone else but Diablos is the only relic that I can rely on when I need him the most. Wait right here. -He said to Kirika as he ran out into the rain and headed to the convenient store across the road. Minutes later he came out of the convenient store with an umbrella and a plastic bag as he would then run back to Kirika and as he reached Kirika, he smiled at her happily and pulled out a towel that he had bought from the store and wrapped the towel around Kirika's head- There you go~ Something to dry you up~

Kirika: W-What about you?

Jin: Me? I'll be fine~

Kirika: But your body is weak desu! You'll get sick easily!

Jin: Don't worry~ All you need to do is think about yourself. -He said as he placed his hand on Kirika's cheek as she blushed and looked up at him with a saddened look on her face as she held onto the towel that was on her head as the rain disappeared- Kiri-chan, when Diablos has control of my body, I would just like to tell you that I can still see what's going on from his eyes and to be honest, it hurts to be be able to speak to you and everyone else now but..There are things that I must do with Diablos before it is too late..

Kirika: M-Maybe I can help desu! At least let me help! I want to help you desu! Jin-Nii-Chan!

Jin: Well then.. Could you pass on this message? -He would then move close to Kirika's face as he would then whisper into Kirika's ear softly as the girl's eyes widened as she teared up- Got it?

Kirika: Mm..! -She mumbled as she covered her mouth and began to tear up- I-I...I understand desu... Then can you let me do one more thing desu?

Jin: Sure. What is it? -Kirika quickly jumped up to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips onto his and passionately kissed Jin on the lips, a minute later after the kiss, Kirika pulled back as the sight of her saliva along with his were visible as their saliva were connected to each other's lips- K-Kiri-chan..?

Kirika: I-I know desu! I know that you were in love with Maria before and that you had dated her before and now that you are in love with Shirabe and that you are currently with her but... Before it's too late, I just want you to know that I really love you a lot desu.. I mean it too! But I don't want you to accept me because I love to see you smile whenever you're around Shirabe desu..~ It may hurt a little but sometimes it eases my heart to see you smile so happily desu~

Jin: Kiri-chan..

Kirika: And I won't know when I will get a chance to be this close with you ever again desu..

Jin: Thank you, Kiri-chan. The next time I come back, I'll make sure I'll reward you~

Kirika: Y-You better..

-Jin's eyes glowed as it became sharp like a cat once more as Diablos had taken over Jin's body once more-

Jin: Seems like you had your fun, Akatsuki Kirika.

Kirika: Y-Yeah..I did.. But why did you do it?

Jin: Because I believe that when one person does something for another, they must be paid back regardless. You helped bring Jin closer to both you and Tsukuyomi Shirabe, the three relics of a single combination. you brought me here and it's all thanks to you.

Kirika: Eh? W-Wait! Are you saying that-

Jin: No, I will not be destroying the world. That was never my intention. I simply repaid you by giving you the man you love for a few minutes after you had given me this body but now.. I must leave..

Kirika: W-Wait desu!

Jin: Hmm?

Kirika: Will you at least do me a favour desu?

Jin: What is it?

Kirika: Will you make sure that Soran-san, Onii-chan and Jin-Nii-chan will not be hurt after you had finished what you had done desu?

Jin:...I cannot promise you that but I will do what I can to prevent them from getting hurt.

Kirika: Thank you.. -Jin activated his gear as he was in his dark side form as he would then activate his wings and flew up into the sky as Kirika looked up and teared up and held onto the towel in her hand tightly- Jin-Nii-chan..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Diablos has multiple personalities? He can be a villain like he truly is or be a hero or even both. From the perspective of most people, people would think that Diablos is a villain but he is also considered as a hero as he had used most of his powers to save lives and took many things away from Jin in exchange of doing so.


	6. Chapter 6:- Steel

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアDSA

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia DSA)

(DSA: Demonic Sovereign Advent)

Theme song: New Divide - Linkin Park

Ending Song: Numb - Linkin Park

Chapter 6:- Steel

-(This is the fifth season after Symphogear LD)-

-Previously on Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA-

"Kirika: Eh? W-Wait! Are you saying that-

Jin: No, I will not be destroying the world. That was never my intention. I simply repaid you by giving you the man you love for a few minutes after you had given me this body but now.. I must leave..

Kirika: W-Wait desu!

Jin: Hmm?

Kirika: Will you at least do me a favour desu?

Jin: What is it?

Kirika: Will you make sure that Soran-san, Onii-chan and Jin-Nii-chan will not be hurt after you had finished what you had done desu?

Jin:...I cannot promise you that but I will do what I can to prevent them from getting hurt.

Kirika: Thank you.. -Jin activated his gear as he was in his dark side form as he would then activate his wings and flew up into the sky as Kirika looked up and teared up and held onto the towel in her hand tightly- Jin-Nii-chan.."

-Within the city, Chris was walking down a busy street with her school uniform on as she was in deep thought-

"The seven deadly sins, huh? The same one that took over me, Senpai and Hibiki, eh? I thought it was a side effect from using our Dark Side powers but who would have thought that it was Diablos' shared strength all along? Kinji thought that our switched personalities were part of our Dark Side forms but I guess he didn't know that Diablos was the source, but...If Diablos has a mind of it's own then that would mean that he would have chosen...The Symphogear users who are superior to the ones that he had originally take control of before! I lost to Kinji so it would make sense that he would take control of Kinji but what about Soran? Ugh, this sucks! None of this makes any sense to me! Only Kinji can come up with theoretical assumptions that makes sense." - Chris thought to herself

Chris: God, what the Hell is going on in this world?

-Chris' communicator would then activate as she received a transmission from the base-

Genjuro: Chris-kun! Be careful, we are detecting Spiritual life form around your area.

Chris: What?! Is it Shan?!

Genjuro: Weaker than Shan but just as powerful as the members of Pavarian Illuminati.

Chris: How many are you detecting?

Genjuro: Two, they're both somewhere in the alleys.

Chris: Should I head in to kick their asses?

Genjuro: No, we can use this to our advantage if they don't know that you're there. Tsubasa-kun and Aozora-kun are heading your way right now as we speak.

Chris: God, it had to be the one most annoying couple in the whole group..

Genjuro: Don't complain and just keep watch on the Spirits' movements, they may be more dangerous than we think.

Chris: You say that but I just saw one Spirit who was an Enemy of the Supreme Commanders, killed by Jin by one attack.

Genjuro: Diablos may have altered Jin-kun's physical strength to make him less Human, I would not be surprised that the world's most powerfully relic was just as powerful as a nuclear bomb.

Chris: Heh, whatever. I'm heading in.

Genjuro: Be careful.

Chris: Yeah yeah! I know!

-As Chris walked down the path, she looked to the side to look inside the alleyway but saw nothing in there. Once Chris blinked and stared into the pit of darkness in the alleyway, the image of Kinji standing in front of her could be seen as Chris' eyes widened by the sight of him. She'd slowly reach her hand out to him and as she did, she quickly pulled her arm back as she jumped back to see two people standing in front of her as the two were twins, one was female and the other was male, both of them had long black hair with demonic look in their eyes as they stared into Chris' eyes-

Chris: W-What the Hell..? W-Wait! The archive reports! Two twin Demons who were enemies of the Supreme Commanders! Kaoru and Gakeru..?

Kaoru: Brother, she knows our names, isn't that surprising?

Gakeru: Indeed sister, it is quite surprising. Shan-sama did say that the Symphogear users are powerful but this one looks weak.

Kaoru: It appears that she's not right in the head, brother.

Gakeru: She's mentally...Broken, my dear sister.

Kaoru: Yes, she is broken. -The twins nodded at each other as they then stared at Chris and tilted their head once they saw her pull out her pendant from under her uniform and heard her sing her activation song-

"Killter Ichaival tron"

-In the busy streets as there were people chatting, a large explosion occurred within the alleyways and caused a panic as everyone within the area began to run away and scream in fear and from within the smoke of the explosion, Chris jumped out of the smoke as she sang the song "GUN BULLET XXX"-

"It's the turn of the Missile Surfer, one whose entire body is a weapon

Until my ammo is zero, I'll be sending bullet kisses

The girl who has a 100% Ascension hit rate

Where's the cherry who wants their heart to be shot through?

Bang ×2 yeah!

It's a world filled with unfairness anyway

The enemy has their own circumstances too, right?

Regardless, once they're my prey, I won't hold back

The same way a bullet that was shot doesn't bend,

The past won't change, I thought while looking at the moon at night

I spent many days hiding my pain, asking a clock that won't turn back over and over

"Then what about tomorrow?"

Ah... Even if I can't dream now, If I believe

Someone will sing that it will become strength

Whenever I cock the gun, my chest feels rough

The trigger of destiny is always on these hands

The muzzles of decision are actually always pointing at me, crying coldly

No×2 uh...

The hand which connected with mine was the only one to say

"I think you've become strong enough not to turn your eyes away"

Making me understand that there are things which I can't reach

The moment it's released, the blood coming out of the wound,

The tears and the sin are forgotten and shaken off

An awkward gunshot echoes on the battlefield

But once more...now...my friends pull my hand

I cried at the unchanging yesterday, thinking of it as my repentance

But there's a voice that passionately believes that "The future can be changed"!

Just like the bullets released with a BANG won't bend

A straightforward feeling will surely become true

Since the clock doesn't turn back, It'll go forward

Let's go to the world that exists ahead

Ah... Even if I can't dream now, if I believe

Someone will sing that it will become strength

(No matter how many times, let's reach out)

So that it becomes strength, I will sing as well"

-Chris aimed her two pistols at the twins as they both had drawn out their swords from steel flutes in their hands and attacked Chris up close-

Gakeru: Weak.

Kaoru: Fragile.

Gakeru: Broken.

Kaoru: Tainted.

Kaoru & Gakeru: You are broken inside! -The two yelled as they kicked Chris in the stomach, causing her to crash into one of the buildings. The twins walked up to Chris with their blades out as they would then swing it at Chris but before their blades could hit Chris, they were pushed back by a redhead male with a long dark black spear along with a blue haired girl who had a silver sword out-

Chris: S-Senpai..

Tsubasa: I apologise for being late!

Aozora: Heh, Senpai! Do you want to choose your opponent?

Tsubasa: No, we'll take them both on together.

Aozora: You got it! Together.

Tsubasa: As one.

-The two held hands as they would jump up high with their weapons out as they would then sing the song "Preserved Roses" in sync and together-

"Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream,

The flower becomes a piece of eternity.

The deception pains the heart.

It will present to you

The loneliness of a caged life. Preserved Rose…

You only need to take what flows forth from deep within and change it into human form.

Everything is "too cold", you say – then don't unclasp your fingers from mine.

We can exist within either light or darkness.

Don't be afraid – the morning that you dread will not come.

We'll repeat only brilliance.

Connecting, then ending – once again…

Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream,

The flower becomes a piece of eternity.

The deception, ever so painfully,

Cuts deeply into the world that rejects it.

If you wish, I'll let you captivate me,

So don't fade into the distance and disappear.

I'll greet with open arms

The new breaths of life

Of the tomorrow that you see. Don't let go…

Looking for a heat that will thaw them out undamaged, for love, my feelings reach out blindly

While I am imprisoned by the sin of doubting the artificial smiles.

I made the decision to go before I am stained.

In the water that will spill and disperse before long, so brilliantly,

If you can see your heart's reflection,

In exchange for the song that comes to an end…

If you can believe in the illusion

That is dyed in violent color,

Displaying it for all to see,

Perhaps you can surpass even truth.

Stop the ever-flowing passage of time.

Know not even the method to decay.

Those hands of yours that spill blood

Will present to you

The loneliness of a caged life. I wish…

Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream,

The flower becomes a piece of eternity.

The deception, ever so painfully,

Cuts deeply into the world that rejects it.

If you wish, I'll let you captivate me,

So don't fade into the distance and disappear.

I'll greet with open arms

The new breaths of life

Of the tomorrow that you see. Don't let go…"

-Chris would slowly get up to watch Tsubasa and Aozora going head to toe against the twins as Chris would smirk at the sight of the two-

Chris: Hmph, those two are really meant for each other, huh? They love to show off. What the-?! Ah! -The sight of a giant man with a murderer mask had crashed down to the ground in front of Chris- What the Hell?!

Kaoru: Zubata..

Gakeru: Yamata-no-Zubata, good timing. Exterminate the broken one.

Chris: Yamata-no-Zubata? The man who sold his soul to Orochi the eight headed dragon?!

Zubata: PURGE! -The large man yelled as he raised his right arm and slammed it on the ground that Chris stood on as Chris would quickly evade the attack as she jumped away-

Chris: Tsk! What does Shan have up his sleeves to be able to get this many bad guys to support him?! -She said as she got behind Zubata and drew out her gattling guns and aimed her guns at Zubata-

Aozora: Senpai, go and help Chris-senpai. I'll handle these two.

Tsubasa: Don't be ridiculous! You can't fight them on your own!

Aozora: I gotta get stronger to be able to protect you in the future. I can't always have my girlfriend protect me when I'm the man here!

Tsubasa: Aozora-kun..

Aozora: Now go! -He said as he would then draw out a white spear with his left hand as the blades of his spears would then glow green as Aozora glared at the twin demons- Shall we dance?

-Tsubasa jumped back as she did a flip and made flames out of her sword as she attacked Zubata while helping Chris as she sang the song "Synchrogazer"-

"Listen to my song...

Can you hear my voice? Please tell me...

I aim for the sky of fiction with no answers and fly far away.

Accept this everything that there are not enough words to explain.

I can't control it... I don't want to,

This first feeling of it's kind.

I sing to you of the eternal beginning.

"That's why, smile..."

You will embrace me hotter than anyone, stronger than anyone.

Feel free to shake up your shivering heart. Something has started to move.

We all have surely forever been searching for the day we would meet since we were born.

Remember the nights when the wind cried.

We will dance the miracle we played together up to the heavens.

Are my feelings reaching you? True or false.

As we touch each other, impatient is invited into me. crying, more crying.

It seems that I'll lose sight of the tomorrow I was always avoiding.

It was so that I wouldn't be hurt, or hurt others,

But only the lies continued to increase.

"But still, smile..."

Because you are so dear to me... That it hurts, that it makes me suffer.

I feared my self who couldn't hold back her feelings of seeking you.

Finally I noticed the rhythms of my instincts circulating my body.

I will never let you go again.

Did you know that the many yesterdays in the past shine on tomorrow?

There are things I want to convey, even if my body wilts away.

Echo, this song of life, to the horizon, flapping your wings.

"That's why, smile..."

You will embrace me hotter than anyone, stronger than anyone.

Feel free to shake up your shivering heart. Something has started to move.

We all have surely forever been searching for the day we would meet since we were born.

Remember the nights when the wind cried.

The miracle we weaved together draw the heavens."

-From the moments of fighting, Chris had fired her bullets at Zubata's head, incapacitating within that instant as Tsubasa would cut off the large man's body in half and killed him as his body vanished and turned into ash-

Tsubasa: He's not as strong as I thought.

Chris: Yet from the records of the Supreme Commanders, apparently they had a hard time against that fatso.

Tsubasa: Perhaps he was stronger before. Aozora-kun?

Aozora: You called? -He said as he stood on top of the demons that were on the ground as he had both of his spears pierced into their hearts-

Tsubasa: Oh? You beated them?

Aozora: They were nothing compared to the other Spirits that we fought~

Tsubasa: Yeah.

-The sound of static could be heard through the three's communicators-

Genjuro: Aozora-kun! Tsubasa-kun, Chris-kun! Head towards Akihabara right now! We're facing casualties!

Tsubasa: What's going on?

Chris: OI! Old man! The hell is going on?!

Genjuro: S-Shirabe-kun and Kirika-kun are up against a powerful opponent!

Tsubasa: Tsukuyomi and Akatsuki?! We must go!

Aozora: Lead the way, Senpai!

Chris: I'm right behind ya! -The three jumped up into the air as they headed to Akihabara-

-In the destroyed area of Akihabara, the sight of Shirabe being unconscious could be seen as she was on the ground without her Symphogear armour on and that she was bleeding from her arms, legs, body and mouth. Kirika crashed into a building as she got hurt, her arms began to bleed as she started coughing out blood and static could be seen around her Symphogear-

Kirika: J-Just a little...Longer desu..

-A tall man in a Biker's outfit walked up to Kirika as he had long brown hair and bright gold eyes and had arms and legs of steel as he stood in front of Kirika and stepped on her head to push her down.-

Kirika: Alexander Steel..

Alexander: Oh? I'm surprised that you knew of my name. For a girl your age, it'd be such a waste to kill you first without using your body first.

Kirika: W-What are you- Ah! -Alexander put his foot away as he grabbed Kirika's hair and lifted her up high and stared into her eyes as she struggled to break free as she was in pain-

Alexander: Maybe I can offer your body to Orochi, girls like you are his favourite after all.

Kirika: Ahh! L-Let go of me desu! Let go!

Alexander: Maybe before I give you up to that Serpent, perhaps I should use you first.

Kirika: N-Noo... -She began to cry in fear and pain as her gear armour was disappearing and was reverting back to her normal clothes-

Alexander: To think you were one of the people who had killed the Supreme Commanders, how pathetic! -Straps of bandages would then wrap around Alexander's arms and legs, causing him to drop Kirika as she fell to the ground. Alexander turned back and saw a male with blue and black hair as he had bright blue eyes- What?!

Kirika:...-She opened her eyes weakly as she looked ahead of her and saw a man in a Symphogear armour- J-Jin-Nii-chan...

Alexander: Carnwennan!

Haruka: Touch her again...And I will break your bones with my bonds.

Alexander: I'd like to see you try! -He yelled at Haruka as his entire body became steel and the ground beside him would rise and transform into monsters of steel. Alexander's eyes then widened at the sight of ghoul-like animals appearing behind Haruka as they walked up to Haruka from behind and stood beside him, many more would appear around the area as the ghouls surrounded Alexander- Ghouls, huh?

Haruka: You'll pay for hurting Kiri.

Alexander: Then face me head on, boy.

Haruka: I'll bring to Hell with me if I have to. -He glared at Alexander as his eyes glowed bright blue and his whole armour shined as it gave off a powerful aura-

Kirika: H-Haru...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that in the lore of Alexander Steel, he was Nakano Sanou's best friend until he came across an ancient Alien relic under Earth's dirt and created a massive Alien army called the "Seraphim" along side Nahum Greywell who had also worked under Sanou's army in the past. The two lost sight of their humanity and invaded the nations of the world but Nakano Sanou had stopped them and killed them with the help of his friends and family in the Novus Empire before the United Earth Federation was formed.


	7. Chapter 7:- One's Will

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアDSA

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia DSA)

(DSA: Demonic Sovereign Advent)

Theme song: New Divide - Linkin Park

Ending Song: Paper Moon - Tommy Heavenly6(Cover by ROMI)

Chapter 7:- One's Will

-(This is the fifth season after Symphogear LD)-

-Previously on Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA-

"-A tall man in a Biker's outfit walked up to Kirika as he had long brown hair and bright gold eyes and had arms and legs of steel as he stood in front of Kirika and stepped on her head to push her down.-

Kirika: Alexander Steel..

Alexander: Oh? I'm surprised that you knew of my name. For a girl your age, it'd be such a waste to kill you first without using your body first.

Kirika: W-What are you- Ah! -Alexander put his foot away as he grabbed Kirika's hair and lifted her up high and stared into her eyes as she struggled to break free as she was in pain-

Alexander: Maybe I can offer your body to Orochi, girls like you are his favourite after all.

Kirika: Ahh! L-Let go of me desu! Let go!

Alexander: Maybe before I give you up to that Serpent, perhaps I should use you first.

Kirika: N-Noo... -She began to cry in fear and pain as her gear armour was disappearing and was reverting back to her normal clothes-

Alexander: To think you were one of the people who had killed the Supreme Commanders, how pathetic! -Straps of bandages would then wrap around Alexander's arms and legs, causing him to drop Kirika as she fell to the ground. Alexander turned back and saw a male with blue and black hair as he had bright blue eyes- What?!

Kirika:...-She opened her eyes weakly as she looked ahead of her and saw a man in a Symphogear armour- J-Jin-Nii-chan...

Alexander: Carnwennan!

Haruka: Touch her again...And I will break your bones with my bonds.

Alexander: I'd like to see you try! -He yelled at Haruka as his entire body became steel and the ground beside him would rise and transform into monsters of steel. Alexander's eyes then widened at the sight of ghoul-like animals appearing behind Haruka as they walked up to Haruka from behind and stood beside him, many more would appear around the area as the ghouls surrounded Alexander- Ghouls, huh?

Haruka: You'll pay for hurting Kiri.

Alexander: Then face me head on, boy.

Haruka: I'll bring to Hell with me if I have to. -He glared at Alexander as his eyes glowed bright blue and his whole armour shined as it gave off a powerful aura-

Kirika: H-Haru..."

-The sight of explosions could be seen in Akihabara as Chris and Tsubasa were riding in one of the large transport bots as they saw the explosions-

Chris: This ain't good.

Tsubasa: Tsk! We can't get communicate with them!

Aozora: All coms have been jammed! Someone's jamming our communications!

Chris: I'll head in there first!

Tsubasa: Wait! No! I won't let you!

Chris: What?! Why the Hell not?!

Tsubasa: We don't know what is going on there! If it is Diablos wrecking havoc there, you would be killed in an instant without support!

Chris: But Shirabe and Kirika are down there and they need our help!

Tsubasa: They will have to hold out as long as they can!

Chris: Can't you be more concerned for them?!

Tsubasa: I have no time to take care of my feelings when we are in a battle! Yukine! You need to understand that this isn't any ordinary fight, we may have killed those Demons just awhile ago but their simultaneous attacks does not make any sense!

Aozora: You got that right. Hibiki-san along with Ayumu-san are at Saitama, fighting against a familiar opponent.

Tsubasa: Who are they fighting?

Aozora: Some girl named "Cagliostro". Know her?

Chris: That bitch is still alive?!

Aozora: I guess that means you know her?

Tsubasa: Yukine fought her alongside with Maria before and defeated her but in the end, she was still alive and she sacrificed herself with her teammates to help us take care of a powerful enemy that we once had to fight against.

Aozora: Okay, that sounds REALLY complicated!

Tsubasa: Ugh..It is, trust me.

-The communicators would then activate as both Chris, Tsubasa and Aozora receive the same message from Genjuro-

Genjuro: Tsubasa-kun! Aozora-kun, Chris-kun! We have a situation!

Chris: Goddamn it! What now?!

Genjuro: We have lost contact of Kanade-kun and a giant eight headed serpent has appeared in the pacific ocean and is heading straight towards the main city-

Tsubasa: -She gasped as her eyes widened from what Genjuro had said- K-Kanade is missing..?

Aozora: S-Senpai! Calm down, if she's missing, we'll find her and I'll be there to help ya too!

Tsubasa: B-But i-it's Kanade!

Aozora: She won't get lost that easily! She's one tough girl after all!

Tsubasa: R-Right.. Yeah! You're right.

Chris: A giant serpent is heading towards the main city? God, we lack the numbers!

Genjuro: Serena-kun and Maria-kun are heading over to intercept the Serpent but they require some assistance!

Tsubasa: I'll go, they need my help.

Aozora: No Senpai, you stay here and help Kirika-chan and Shirabe-chan. I'll help Maria-san and Serena-chan.

Tsubasa: Aozora-kun..

Aozora: It'll be easier for me to help the sisters out.

Genjuro: I have just received word that Haruka-kun is currently in Akihabara and is fighting against an Overlord named "Alexander Steel"!

Chris: Haruka's back?!

Tsubasa: He returned?

Genjuro: Temporarily to assist Kirika-kun and Shirabe-kun.

Tsubasa: Does he require any assistance?

Genjuro: He had claimed that he does not require any help.

Aozora: Haruka-san is tough and well rounded, he's also a skilled fighter. I think he can take care of the situation himself- Ah! -The transport would then get hit in the air as it was shot by multiple robotic soldiers in white uniforms as they were firing their rifles and blasters from the rooftops of the buildings- We're taking fire!

Tsubasa: Jump and attack! We'll deal with these troopers first and then spread out to help the others!

Chris: Then I'll help out that idiot and the doc!

Aozora: I got Maria-san's back.

Tsubasa: I'll head to Takanashi-kun's side after this then! -The three jumped down as they would then charge after the enemy bots and attacked them-

-In the small district of Akihabara. The sight of Ghouls dying to a large number of white bots could be seen as Haruka and Alexander were fighting up close while Haruka was singing the song "Paper Moon"-

"I'M FALLING DOWN INTO MY SHADOW

Failing to control my breath

As I embrace the DEADLY NIGHT

If you are scared, never show it in your eyes

Near those pumpkin carriages

'Cause all the witches see right through your lies

SEE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS, YEAH, BABY

I'll still be there if it's a nightmare

FAIRY BLUE, for you I'd steal the stars

And lay them at our feet

So we could own the night

BLACK PAPER MOON

I will be the light, believe in me

WHEN YOU'RE LOST, HERE I AM

"FOREVER" WITH YOUR SOUL

Look above 'cause you belong up there

Beside the shining moon

A spell was cast, sweeter than the crimson jam

Taste it and you get one wish

So, wish for anything you'd like

YOUR DESTINY, make it grand or horrible

Grasp it with those hands of yours

'Cause you can live your dreams while still awake

Don't try to cast a spell on me

You'll never win – You'll never break me

FAIRY BLUE, the reason I'm alive

The reason I can breathe

It's all because of you

And I'll pull through

If you reach for me and call my name

I WILL FIND YOU MY DEAR

Wherever you may be

Here and now I swear to break your curse

And I will set you free

It's true, without you, there were nights

I told myself that I could live on in dusk and darkness

But somehow you reached me

It's your voice that calls to me when I fall

You are my savior

FAIRY BLUE, for you I'd steal the stars

And lay them at your feet

So they could light a path to guide you home

If you're ever lost and lose your way

Look up, you'll be okay

So wipe those tears away

FAIRY BLUE, the reason I'm alive

The reason I can breathe

Is 'cause you are the key that sets me free

So I swear you'll never be alone

WHEN YOU'RE LOST, HERE I AM

"FOREVER" WITH YOUR SOUL

We can make it through, if you believe - If you believe in me"

Kirika: H-Haru..

Alexander: I am the Steel! I am the Overlord! I am the Seer and God of the Seraphim! -The man's eyes glowed as his entire body transformed as his skin mutated and turned into steel. Haruka would then jump back to keep his distance as he had his dagger out-

Haruka: Kiri wouldn't have to suffer because of Diablos. The demon would not have appeared unless someone triggered him to appear.. -Haruka said to himself as he shot his bonds at Alexander and tied his bonds to Alexander's legs as Haruka would then use his bonds to lift Alexander and toss him into one of the buildings- That could only mean one explanation. -He would then turn his attention to Shirabe as his eyes glowed, in a swift instant, he had teleported towards Shirabe as he stood beside Shirabe to see the girl's armour fading away thus exposing her naked body- It's your fault, it has been always your fault. You made Kiri suffer, you made Jin suffer and you were the reason Jin had died and you are the reason why Jin isn't the same anymore. -He would then place his hand on Shirabe's neck as she was unconscious as he would then slowly tighten his grip- I'll end you right here, right now.

Kirika: Haru! D-Don't! Please...I beg you...Please don't kill her desu... Someone...Please save her..! -She weakly called out for help as her armour had disappeared, exposing her nude body as she was completely injured and wounded as Kirika was tearing up at the same time-

Haruka: I'll end it all here. -As he was slowly choking Shirabe, the girl gained consciousness as she began to cry and suffocate for air as she was screaming and struggling for air as she was in pain. A sword would then hit the ground in front of Haruka, as it nearly hit his face as Haruka would then quickly jump back as he was surprised by what happened as he let go of Shirabe's neck to see her coughing and was breathing heavily for air- Tsk! -Haruka looked at the sword and noticed its pure black and blue pattern on it as his eyes widened as he noticed that the blade was a Rapier and it belonged to Jin, he then looked up to see a man with large demonic wings as it was Jin who flew down and relentlessly attacked Haruka as Haruka dodged Jin's attacks- Jin?!

Jin: I will kill you. I will kill you. I will kill you! -Jin repeated his sentence multiple times as he began to sing the song "Breaking the Habit"-

"Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight

I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight"

Diablos: -He thought to himself as he was inside Jin's body- "What is the meaning of this?! I can't control him! How is this possible?! Could it be his will of protecting the user of Shul Shagana? Impossible!"

Jin: STAY AWAY FROM HER! -His eyes were completely blue as it glowed brightly. He swung his Rapier at Haruka as it created an energy wave as it charged towards Haruka. Haruka jumped up and dogged the energy wave as it would hit the buildings behind Haruka and created a massive blue explosion-

Haruka: Such power..Hmph! It's because of her that you're now like this! If it weren't for that girl, you would have a normal life right now, Jin! -Haruka said as he began to sing the song "GO CRY GO"-

"GO CRY GO!

We're really ruthless

In an ever-changing world

Here there is no truth left.

Fight for it, without smiles

It's like a party

Deceive or strategize, you are free to choose

Keep going till the end

Regardless you become a winner or loser

Might even sound a little surprising

'What can I believe?', Such a question

No real answer

All disappear in this cruelty, Dive

Now

Break Out! Break Out! Let's Advance!

Cry Out! Cry Out! Aim high!

Now More

Break Out! Break Out! The World!

Cry Out! Cry Out! Trailblaze

Even if you get lost

So we gotta just go crazy, crazy in it

Just get crazy now

Dance Dance Crazy, Crazy in it

Is this a dream or hell? GO CRY GO! "

-Haruka charged after Jin as Jin would then grab Haruka's face and toss him at Alexander who was running towards the two. As Haruka crashed into Alexander, the two flew back into one of the buildings, causing the building to collapse onto the two. Jin's eyes returned back to normal as he would then turn to Shirabe and ran towards her as he lifted her up lightly-

Jin: Shirabe! Shirabe!

Shirabe: -She coughed as she was breathing heavily for air- N-Nii-san..

Jin: Are you all right?!

Shirabe: -She nodded slowly as she teared up a little and smiled at him as she weakly placed her hand on his cheek- I..Missed you..

Jin: I missed you too.. -He said as he would then hug the girl as she hugged him back- I'm sorry but it won't be long till Diablos takes over me, I can feel the darkness within me and he's trying to take control of me as we speak..

Shirabe: N-Nii-san..Will you promise me one thing..?

Jin: What is it?

Shirabe: Come back home...Okay?

Jin: I promise, I'll come back. -He would then carry Shirabe and brought her over to Kirika as he grabbed a curtain clothe from one of the destroyed buildings and place it over the two girls- I'm heading out.

Kirika & Shirabe: Take care of yourself.

-Jin would then turn his attention to the two males as he drew out two of his Rapiers as his eyes glowed bright blue. He would then flap his wings strongly as he flew towards Haruka and Alexander, he knocked Alexander down by force and stabbed Haruka's crest, causing Haruka's gear to disappear as Jin would then grab Alexander and toss him up in the sky-

Jin: -His personality changed once more as he grinned at the sight of Alexander being in the air- You will feel the wrath of my power!

Alexander: Imbecile! I am the most powerful being on this planet- -Before he could finish his sentence, a giant red beam was fired at Alexander, as the beam melted Alexander away in an instant from the fired shot and from a distance, the one who had fired the shot was a giant Gold and black bot could be seen as it was holding onto a large rifle-

Kinji: "Strongest being" my ass~ My Goliath just whooped ya good! HAHA! GOD! I'm starving. -He would then look down to see Kirika and Shirabe in the nude as Kinji licked his lips- Mmm~ I'd like a taste of those two, maybe a few hours or days with their bodies before I feast on them. -Jin would then land in front of Kinji as he would glare down at Kinji as the blonde male got slightly frightened as he moved back a little and looked downward to the ground- M-My apologies...Lord Diablos..

Jin: We need those two alive. -Kinji and Jin turned their attention to the pacific ocean on their left and saw a giant eight headed dragon fighting against a few Symphogear users- Yamata-no-Orochi.

Kinji: Can I eat that?

Jin: Some other time. We must fall back.

Kinji: But we're winning, my liege!

Jin: There is always another chance. We must return back to Envy and Sloth and get back to giving them new arms for their host or they won't be able to fight.

Kinji: Ah, good point, my Lord! I nearly forgot!

Jin: Come! -He expanded out his wings as he flew up into the air while Kinji jumped up as his Goliath grabbed Kinji as it would then jump up into the air and transform into a large jet-

Kirika: Onii-chan, Jin-Nii-chan.. -She said as she looked up to see the jet disappearing into the sky as she was holding onto Shirabe closely-

Shirabe: Nii-san...Please come back home..

-Tsubasa joined up with the two as she walked up to Kirika and Shirabe with a worried look on her face as she would then look around to find Haruka-

Tsubasa: Where's Takanashi-kun?

Kirika: He left us desu..

Tsubasa: What?!

Kirika: He lost to Jin-Nii-chan desu and left us..

Tsubasa: I'll find him and speak to him later, for now, we have orders to wait here until the others get here and join up with us, think that you two can hold out a little longer?

Kirika: I'll be fine desu..

Shirabe: O-Okay..

Tsubasa: Good girls.

-In the pacific, the dragon would submerge into the ocean and disappear-

Maria: What's going on?

Serena: Did we win?

Aozora: Tactical retreat, huh? Let's go, we gotta rendezvous with Senpai and the others.

Maria: Right! Let's go Serena.

Serena: I got your back. -The three would then head to the city-

-In Saitama. Hibiki and Ayumu were badly wounded as the were about to lose their gear while the sight of a large breasted girl stood in front of the three Symphogear users as Chris got in front of Hibiki and Ayumu and pointed her guns at Cagliostro-

Cagliostro: You've changed~ What's going on with you?

Chris: It's none of your goddamn business.

Cagliostro: Got a boyfriend?

Chris: I SAID SHUT UP!

Cagliostro: Spot on~ -She then looked up into the sky as she would then smirk and smile at the three Symphogear users as she dropped a crystal down to the ground as it broke apart and transported Cagliostro somewhere else-

Chris: Tsk! She had to get away..

Hibiki: Chris-chan, we need to get together with the others.

Chris: I know! Just what the Hell is going on? What's with the sudden massive all-round attack? -She asked as she looked at the main city from Saitama's docks to see the smoke all over the buildings- Kinji, you better beat that demon's ass inside of you and come back to help us, we could really use your help..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that originally: Haruka the user of Carnwennan had always despised Tsukuyomi Shirabe? It wasn't just because of what Shirabe had done to Jin or caused during their time when she had met up with Jiin, it because Haruka had understood all of Shirabe's intentions from the reading of her shadows as soon as he met her. Like Soran, he can see into the future but Haruka sees only the true intentions of a person by reading their shadow, although he was unable to read Jin's shadow as Jin had two shadows, he had both his own and Diablos' and Haruka could not understand between the two.


	8. Chapter 8:- Points of Authority

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアDSA

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia DSA)

(DSA: Demonic Sovereign Advent)

Theme song: New Divide - Linkin Park

Ending Song: Numb - Linkin Park

Chapter 8:- Points of Authority

-(This is the fifth season after Symphogear LD)-

-Previously on Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA-

"-In Saitama. Hibiki and Ayumu were badly wounded as the were about to lose their gear while the sight of a large breasted girl stood in front of the three Symphogear users as Chris got in front of Hibiki and Ayumu and pointed her guns at Cagliostro-

Cagliostro: You've changed~ What's going on with you?

Chris: It's none of your goddamn business.

Cagliostro: Got a boyfriend?

Chris: I SAID SHUT UP!

Cagliostro: Spot on~ -She then looked up into the sky as she would then smirk and smile at the three Symphogear users as she dropped a crystal down to the ground as it broke apart and transported Cagliostro somewhere else-

Chris: Tsk! She had to get away..

Hibiki: Chris-chan, we need to get together with the others.

Chris: I know! Just what the Hell is going on? What's with the sudden massive all-round attack? -She asked as she looked at the main city from Saitama's docks to see the smoke all over the buildings- Kinji, you better beat that demon's ass inside of you and come back to help us, we could really use your help.."

-In the far beyond of Japan, in a large wall-like base lies Shan and his army of Spirits. Up above in one of the room in the wall, Shan was sitting on a large throne-like chair with 3 our people sitting around him around the large meeting table-

Shan: -He sighed with his arms crossed as he looked up at the three people in front of him- I thought most of you were as powerful as I am or even more powerful as me.

Orochi: -The sight of a demon-like man with a dragon mask on would then slam his hand onto the table- I Yamata-no-Orochi am no weakling in comparison to those fools who were defeated by children!

Shan: Ah, yes, you are powerful but do recall that you were defeated in the past by the Supreme Commanders as well and they were just as young as the Symphogear users.

Orochi: Those Symphogear users are weak without their relics. The Supreme Commanders were much more powerful! They were born with genetic strength and transmutation and body alterations, they were the most advance Humans in the world.

Shan: So you admit that you were killed by children then.

Orochi: Yes! I will admit that but I will not be defeated by a bunch of younglings who have turned their backs for love amongst their group!

Shan: Love?

Orochi: Some of the girls and the male users are in love and/or are together.

Shan: Where did you get this intel?

Cagliostro: From me~ I've just found out that the girl I was facing, Tachibana Hibiki, user of the Gungnir is actually in love with someone, although I don't know who it is but I can guarantee you that her mind is confused with that love~

Shan: The God Killer user, hmm? And the others?

Cagliostro: Yukine Chris of Ichaival is much stronger than before and she seems more composed than the last time I fought against her, I assume that she found a man in the group to be with or that she learned a few tricks in the past year since I fought her.

Shan: Gurren, Lord of Eternal Darkness. Your opinion?

Gurren: Blasphemy. The girls will be easy targets for me but the only problem I have is the 3 males that have gone rogue.

Shan: Mm. Satoru Jin, Akatsuki Kinji and Tatebayashi Soran. Diablos, Heracles and The Blade of Kusanagi. Those three are extremely powerful.

Cagliostro: Shan, how will you be fighting without your relic?

Shan: My old relic was taken away but thanks to Gurren here, he managed to get me another powerful relic.

Cagliostro: And what could that relic be?

Shan: The powerful Hammer of Mjolnir! This relic will bring forth thunder and apocalypse to this world.

Cagliostro: Hmph, I'm more interested in meeting this "Diablos" that you all speak of.

Orochi: Diablos is a Demon of Hell itself, it is a God.

Cagliostro: I know, which is why I wanna meet this Diablos. If possible, maybe we can bring him to our side.

Shan: Then I'll let you handle that. The rest of us will sort out a plan for our next assault.

Cagliostro: Righto~

-In the outskirts of the city of Japan, the sight of Kirika in the abandoned area of the city could be seen as she was surrounded by Alca-Noise as she would then pull out her pendant from under her shirt and sang her activation song-

"Zeios Igalima raizen tron"

-After Kirika sang her activation song, she began to sing the song "Dangerous Sunshine"-

"The smiling girl from hell buzzes her scythe

Even the demons are looking pale

With her pointy hat

And cross-hairclip trademarks

The dangerous girl is coming through

I want to rescue you from the "Why" in your heart(Death！)

Meow meow meow(←Trying to be encouraging)(Death！)

I'll give you warmth

A melody of love which belongs to us alone...

What can I do to become the Sun that protects the moon?

Sparkle and Shine, Sunshine!

The two of us are one

Bundle our bond tightly and warmly

If we overlap, our "I love you"s will overflow, Yes！

Supporting each other into becoming stronger

Only I have some common sense, I know this is an important mission

The tougher it is, the more I smile

Uryaa, Toryaa, No Problem

Nothing to say about how cute I am as well,

Everyone just come after me

I sing so we can understand each other(Death！)

La la la～ (←I'm serious)(Death！)

It's not overreaching! That's right！

Not if I'm just obtaining my true power!

Let's give our all to live through today together

Singing all of our emotions

Let's fight together

Without ever looking back

Without ever losing sight of our dreams

I spread wide a smile, Yes！

I won't let go of your hand, We have a dream

Wow wow wow ×2

Death！ ×4

Wow wow wow ×2

Death！ ×4

A pitch that embraces both light and darkness,

Let's show them the song of miracle

The melody of love which belongs to us alone...

What can I do to become the Sun that protects the moon?

Sparkle and Shine, Sunshine!

The two of us are one

Bundle our bond tightly and warmly

If we overlap, our "I love you"s will overflow, Yes！

Supporting each other into becoming stronger"

-As Kirika was fighting against the Alca-Noise, she was in deep thought at the same time-

"Why? Why would he show up desu? Why? What's the reason of him appearing then when he quitted this job desu?! I don't understand that jerk!" -Kirika thought to herself as a giant Alca-Noise would appear behind her and strike but before it could even hit Kirika, a dagger flew and hit the core of the giant Noise, thus killing it as the sight of Maria jumping down to Kirika could be seen-

Kirika: M-Maria?

Maria: What are you doing here? You know that this area is restricted area.

Kirika: I just wanted some time alone desu.

Maria: Then you could have think about it in your room at home.

Kirika: You just don't get it.

Maria: Get what? Kirika, if there's something wrong, please tell me, maybe there's something that I can help you with.

Kirika: No! You won't get it because you're not in the same position as I am desu!

Maria: What?! I'm just trying to help you!

Kirika: I don't need your help! I can handle this on my own desu!

Maria: You're just being rude right now, Kirika!

Kirika: Just go, I don't need your help...? -She looked up at her eyes widened at the sight of Hibiki crashing down in front of them could be seen- Hibiki-san?!

Hibiki: -She weakly tried to get up from the ground as she was badly hurt- K-Kirika-chan..Maria-san... Run!

Kirika: Eh?

Maria: Run?! From what? -The sound of a familiar rap could be heard as the two girls would then look around them and then look up at the buildings to see Kinji in his Dark Side armour looking down at the girls from the rooftops-

"Yo, yo, forfeit the game before somebody else

Takes you out of the frame, puts your name to shame

Cover up your face, you can't run the race

The pace is too fast, you just won't last"

Kirika: O-Onii-chan?!

Maria: Kinji?! -The song "Points of Authority" started to play out as the girls could hear Jin's voice as they saw him land down to the ground in front of the three girls-

"You love the way I look at you

While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through

You take away, if I give in

My life, my pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong

(You like to think you're never wrong)

You have to act like you're someone

(You have to act like you're someone)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You want someone to hurt like you)

You want to share what you've been through

You live what you've learned

You love the things I say I do

The way I hurt myself again, just to get back at you

You take away, when I give in

My life, my pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong

(You like to think you're never wrong)

You have to act like you're someone

(You have to act like you're someone)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You want someone to hurt like you)

You want to share what you've been through

You live what you've learned

Yo, yo, forfeit the game before somebody else

Takes you out of the frame, puts your name to shame

Cover up your face, you can't run the race

The pace is too fast, you just won't last

Forfeit the game before somebody else

Takes you out of the frame, puts your name to shame

Cover up your face, you can't run the race

The pace is too fast, you just won't last

You like to think you're never wrong

(You like to think you're never wrong)

You have to act like you're someone

(You have to act like you're someone)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You want someone to hurt like you)

You want to share what you've been through

You like to think you're never wrong

(You like to think you're never wrong)

You have to act like you're someone

(You have to act like you're someone)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You want someone to hurt like you)

You want to share what you've been through

You live what you've learned"

Maria: Jin!

-Kirika and Maria were then lifted up by someone from behind their backs as they turned back to see Soran in his Dark Side armour as Soran would lift up the two and toss them into the buildings as he would then walk up to Hibiki with his sword drawn out. Two more Symphogear users would appear as it was Miku and Kanade-

Miku: Kill her.

Soran: This is a drag.. You do it. -He would put his sword back onto his arm and transform it into his usual gauntlet as Miku would walk up to Hibiki and grabbed Hibiki's hair and lifted her hair up-

Hibiki: Ahh! M-Miku...Please..

Miku: You took Soran's arms away from him. You must di- -Before she could finish her sentence, Miku was then hit by a magic beam, causing Miku to crash into one of the buildings as Hibiki fell to the ground and everyone turned their attention to the source of the fired shot to see Cagliostro-

Cagliostro: Hi boys~

Kinji: Oh boy~ We got a fine gal here! -He jumped down and pulled his hoodie back as he walked up to Cagliostro with a big smile on his face- Haha! Hi there~

Cagliostro: Oh? You seem interesting, and what is your name~?

Kinji: They call me Gluttony but I'm also Lust at the same time~ Call me whatever you want~

Cagliostro: Maybe I'll just call you Blondie since you're quite cute looking~ -She would then walk back to dodge an attack from both Kanade and Soran- Oh my, now that's rude of you to attack someone who's talking.

Soran: I hate how carefree you are.

Kanade: You're bothering us, get out.

Cagliostro: Hmph, rude. -She would then punch the two gear users back with her fists as she was in her gold armour, causing the two to crash into the same building with Miku- Now, I take it that you're Diablos?

Jin: Yes.

Cagliostro: I have a proposition for you~

Jin: And what is it?

Cagliostro: Would like to join my party~? With Shan Vile. Merkava's army of powerful Spirits!

Jin: I Diablos am no fan of Shan Vile. Merkava. The only Spirit God that I would help would be Yuzuru, not that weakling!

Cagliostro: There's another Spirit God other than Shan?

Jin: Yuzuru has yet to awoken from his long eternal slumber but when the time comes, he will devour this world and turn it into a tomb of Spirits. Shan Vile's objective is pure dominance over Earth and that is not what I want. Your master and I are arch enemies. I will not work for him nor work with him.

Cagliostro: Wow, this is what it feels like to get rejected, huh? Feels good. -The song "Ginwan Airgetlám" was then heard as Maria flew towards Cagliostro and attacked her but Jin got in front of Cagliostro and protected her by grabbing onto Maria's dagger and pushing her away with one hand as Cagliostro blushed slightly at the sight of him defending her-

"What is true strength? I wander in search of it

To be proud? To make a vow? I still can't find it

I continue to ask the smile in my memories

I won't forget the warmth lingering in my hand

While lost, confused, and suffering

I gouge out my sins without running or hiding

With my voice, as I am

I ask my courage, I strike my resolve

This is my holy sword, behold!

It's fine if I'm weak, it's fine if my tears flow

As long as this invincible song stays in my heart

Destiny and the past and grief and memories and love

I hold them tight and now I struggle bitterly and stand

I found myself and today I carve it in my chest

That shine which became a cross, what is its meaning?

The forgetfulness -OBLIVION- contained in a name, my justice -BLAZE-

I send my compassion -love- into this silver left arm

Slice away darkness, cut apart evil, release my invincibility

To one part of the world I gave a solo recital -pierced through-

Showing my fragile self to everyone

Even if the day comes where I fall to my knees

Just my heart, just my dreams

They'll never be fouled by dirt …Never!

It's fine if I'm weak, it's fine if my fist is ordinary

I still must strike out, as long as this hand can remember how

My frustration and my shame and everything else

I hold them tight and now this body becomes a flame

Even if this miracle is covered in mud, heaven is still watching

I ask my courage, I strike my resolve

This is my holy sword, behold!

It's fine if I'm weak, it's fine if my tears flow

As long as this invincible song stays in my heart

The trickling road forward is surely beautiful

The future of my own colour will surely sparkle…!

It's fine if I'm weak, it's fine if my fist is ordinary

I still must strike out, as long as this hand can remember how

Wailing, sobbing, hate, agony, and everything

I hold them tight and now I struggle bitterly and stand

I found myself

Today I carve it in my chest

Right here… The song of the cross"

Maria: Why are you defending her?! She's the enemy!

Jin: I too am your enemy.

Maria: What?!

Jin: Airgetlám. Cease. -His eyes turned red as it glowed as Maria took a few steps back and started to vomit out blood as she began coughing out blood-

Maria: Ah! Ha! Ahh! -She screamed in pain as she fell down to the ground on her knees as her gear disappeared as it had deactivated on its own as her eyes began bleeding-

Cagliostro: W-What was that?

Jin: It is an ability that forces the body of any Symphogear user to deactivate their gear.

Cagliostro: H-Hey, why don't I join you instead?

Jin: I do not mind but if you do, there's a chance that you might die.

Cagliostro: I've already faced death twice, I'm not afraid of it anymore.

Jin: This death is much different than you think. Your very life may be taken away for my sake.

Cagliostro: And what might that be?

Jin: Earth's Salvation.

Cagliostro: E-Earth's salvation?

Jin: With the combined power of my seven sins and the souls of the living, I will destroy this planet and reform it back to how it originally was by bringing the shattered Moon down to this pitiful planet.

-From hearing what Jin had said, Maria, Kirika and Hibiki's eyes widened from what Jin said-

Kirika: J-Jin-Nii-chan!

Jin: Igalima.. -He would then turn back to Cagliostro- Would you still like to join me?

Cagliostro: I...

-A powerful thunder bolt would hit the ground in front of both Cagliostro and Jin as the two jumped back and looked up to see a man in white and grey armour standing on top one of the buildings as it was Shan Vile. Merkava-

Shan: Diablos.

Jin: Shan.

Shan: Cagliostro, Come!

Cagliostro: R-Right! -She would jump back as she retreated with Shan as the two jumped up into the sky and disappeared while Jin along with Soran, Kinji, Miku and Kanade would also leave the premises-

Maria: Drop the moon on us...Jin, what the Hell is going on...? -She said as she asked herself and looked at her pendant with a suffering look on her face-

Kirika: Onii-chan, Jin-Nii-chan...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the mention of "Yuzuru the Original Spirit God" is actually a foreshadowing?


	9. Chapter 9:- Salvation

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアDSA

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia DSA)

(DSA: Demonic Sovereign Advent)

Theme song: New Divide - Linkin Park

Ending Song: Numb - Linkin Park

Chapter 9:- Salvation

-(This is the fifth season after Symphogear LD)-

-Previously on Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA-

"Jin: This death is much different than you think. Your very life may be taken away for my sake.

Cagliostro: And what might that be?

Jin: Earth's Salvation.

Cagliostro: E-Earth's salvation?

Jin: With the combined power of my seven sins and the souls of the living, I will destroy this planet and reform it back to how it originally was by bringing the shattered Moon down to this pitiful planet.

-From hearing what Jin had said, Maria, Kirika and Hibiki's eyes widened from what Jin said-

Kirika: J-Jin-Nii-chan!

Jin: Igalima.. -He would then turn back to Cagliostro- Would you still like to join me?

Cagliostro: I...

-A powerful thunder bolt would hit the ground in front of both Cagliostro and Jin as the two jumped back and looked up to see a man in white and grey armour standing on top one of the buildings as it was Shan Vile. Merkava-

Shan: Diablos.

Jin: Shan.

Shan: Cagliostro, Come!

Cagliostro: R-Right! -She would jump back as she retreated with Shan as the two jumped up into the sky and disappeared while Jin along with Soran, Kinji, Miku and Kanade would also leave the premises-

Maria: Drop the moon on us...Jin, what the Hell is going on...? -She said as she asked herself and looked at her pendant with a suffering look on her face-

Kirika: Onii-chan, Jin-Nii-chan..."

-In Maria's apartment, Chris and Maria were hanging out together as they were discussing about Diablos and the enemies of the Supreme Commander-

Maria: To think that Shan is still alive..

Chris: His followers are really strong but aren't that hard to take down. Hell, I would just like to know how that man survived after what we did to him?

Maria: He's the God of the Spirits after all, maybe he has more lives than we think or he could be immortal.

Chris: But wait.. Diablos mentioned about another Spirit God, one who is even more powerful than Shan. Crap, I forgot the name!

Maria: "Yuzuru". The one who will turn this world into a Tomb of Spirits.

Chris: But how is he gonna turn this world into a tomb if Diablos destroys Earth first by bringing the moon down?

Maria: I think there's a riddle or a truth behind those words..

Chris: What do you mean?

Maria: Diablos seemed like he was waiting for Yuzuru to be awakened and when he wakes up from his eternal slumber, he might turn every living thing here into Spirits so that nothing can die while Diablos brings forth the Moon onto Earth?

Chris: A way to save the souls of the living by turning them into the dead and by destroying the very planet that gave birth to Humans?

Maria: Possibly.

Chris: That makes no damn sense!

Maria: It's just hypothetical.

Chris: Maria! We can't solve this on our own! We need Kinji and Jin to help us! And I hate to admit this but I need Soran's help too! That shorty could see into our future, he could help us!

Maria: Chris, we can't bring them back until we find a way to defeat Diablos.

Chris: Then...Are you telling me that the only way to bring them back to normal is by getting rid of what's left of them?

Maria: Yes..

Chris: No...NO! -She yelled as she got teary and clenched her hands into fists- I'm not going to kill Kinji just so that I can save him from being possessed by the two Deadly sins! I've lost that jerk twice and I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE HIM AGAIN!

Maria: I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please calm down, Chris. T-Think about it, what other way do you think will work to bring the guys back to normal along with Kanade and Miku?

Chris: We'll break into their hearts! Like how we did before! We'll talk to them so that they will break free from being possessed!

Maria: But it's Diablos' sins, not any mere Spirit..

Chris: Look! I know the odds are against us but do you have any other idea?!

Maria: No but-

Chris: Then we'll either beat them up to a pulp until they turn back to normal or we'll speak to them with our hearts to wake them up!

Maria: Chris.. A-All right, I guess you're right, maybe talking to them may be the only solution to bringing them back.

Haruka: If only it was that easy. -Haruka said as he had appeared beside Maria as he was sitting down on the couch with his Symphogear armour on, caught by surprise, Chris and Maria jumped back as they got into battle positions but sighed in relief after seeing Haruka-

Maria: H-Haruka, why are you here?

Haruka: To tell you about Diablos and his Seven Deadly Sins.

Chris: Hold up! How did you get that armour and why are you using it?!

Haruka: I got it from the commander and I'm using it as I please.

Chris: Hmph.

Maria: Explain, what is it about Diablos?

Haruka: Kinji has been absorbed by both Lust and Gluttony. Soran was taken away by Envy and Sloth while Jin has Pride, Greed and Wrath. Jin in his current state is his 2nd most powerful state after his Infinity Drive form. Without your X-Drives, there's no way you'll be able to defeat them.

Chris: HA! Kinji gave us tech that allows us to use our X-Drive whenever we want.

Haruka: But at what cost would you use your X-Drive on the people you love? Rather than stopping them, you may end up killing the people you love.

Chris: That's..

Maria: Ahem, anyway, what is it that you said that you wanted to tell us about Diablos?

Haruka: Two days from now, Earth will face it's Salvation as it will be a Super Blood Moon.

Chris: A phenomenon that only occurs in a few hundred years?

Haruka: Diablos gets his strength and energy from the darkest paths and night is his best time. Despite Diablos already being powerful during the day, he can destroy an entire country in less than an hour during night.

Maria: Is there a way to bring Jin and the others back to normal?

Haruka: I don't know, the only solution I can think of is inflicting wounds to their bodies, causing the sins to escape the body.

Maria: But that's similar to killing them! I'd like to avoid hurting them..

Haruka: Nothing is perfect in this world, Maria. Anyway, that's all I can tell you, but do take note that Shan isn't the world's biggest threat. Diablos and Yuzuru the Spirit God are even more powerful than any other enemy that the Human race has ever fought against. -He would then disappear in plain sight as Maria and Chris began to worry about the situation they're getting into-

Maria: L-Let's head to the base and notify them.

Chris: Yeah, I agree.

-The two would then leave the apartment together as they head out to the base together. In the middle of the path as they were walking to the base, a large beam of light would hit the ground ahead of the two as the two girls would get into positions as they sang their activation songs-

"Killter Ichaival tron"

"Granzizel bilfen Gungnir zizzl"

Chris: What the Hell?!

Maria: An attack! Wha-?! Y-You!

-The sight of the explosion changed as it took shape of a heart as Cagliostro walked out of the explosion with her armour on-

Cagliostro: I'm back~!

Chris: Tsk! This bitch is really persistent! -She said as she would then take out her crossbow- Maria!

Maria: I know!

Chris & Maria: Ignite Drive! Activate! -The two would then activate their ignite armour as they would then start singing the song "Change the Future" as they got into formation and charged after Cagliostro-

"One thousand wounds are the evidence

Of the over thousands times I didn't run away, right?

Since the clock won't turn backwards,

You're heading into the world ahead, right?

Everyone continues to fight while shouldering their past

There's not a single person out there without regrets

Heading forward while holding that sin will

Become your weapon to drill through lies and deception

"The past won't change, but the future can be changed!"

The song is prepared,

So start howling, our double rhythm

Throw your arm and pierce a bullet

Into the indelible pain

That we've felt together

And howl it out into tomorrow!

I loved how you looked when piercing through being just another one on this world

When searching for a "strength" that could face "weakness"

When continuing to believe on "the hand connected to yours"

And protecting your bonds

The weight of carrying the hope of a present that allows me to start something anew at any time

Is no opponent to me

It becomes the anchor which resists the violent waves

And makes me not run away out of fear

Release! Everything! All the strength you've built up

The song is burning

And becoming a flaming wind

Let's compose it together, the score of the battlefield

Heighten yourself beat

To a heat without limit

Even if it hurts, don't cry, alright?

"The past won't change, but the future can be changed!"

Just like a night

Without an end doesn't exist

Throw your arm and pierce a bullet

Into the indelible pain

That we've felt together

And howl it out into tomorrow!

And howl it out into tomorrow!"

Cagliostro: Hearing this song just makes my heart ache!

-A blue beam of light would hit Chris as Chris flew onto the road as she crashed onto one of the walls on the roadside, Maria and Cagliostro turned their attention to the source of the shot to see Jin had fired the shot from the casings that held his swords, Soran and Kinji would then jump down as the two surrounded Maria-

Maria: What?! Soran! Kinji!

Cagliostro: Eh?! W-What's going on?! -She looked around to see that Kanade and Miku was around Cagliostro as she had her weapons pointed at her- I-I thought we would be allies!

Jin: No time to make allies, I must set forth Earth's Salvation.

Cagliostro: What?! -The Earth shook as the water exploded beside the group as a large eight headed serpent had rose from the ocean as it stood next to the bridge the group were standing on- Orochi?!

Orochi: DIABLOS! You must fall!

-The ground of the bridge shook once more as another explosion occurred at the other side of the waters of the bridge as a large serpent-like man rose from the ocean as he had no face but instead had a steel black claw covering the man's entire face as he had a long slanderous snake-like body with bat wings on his back-

Cagliostro: Gurren!

Gurren: We'll destroy you first, Diablos! So that we may take over this pitiful world and turn the Humans into our slaves!

-A man with white and grey armour would crash down in front of Cagliostro as he drew out two blades that shined blue and red-

Cagliostro: S-Shan-sama..

Shan: Diablos.

Jin: Shan.. -He would raise his right arm into the sky as the bright clear weather would change in an instant as clouds turned dark and the sound of thunder could be heard as flashes of lightning flashed within the clouds brightly and the sight of the Moon turning Red could be seen as the Moon got bigger- I'll shorten the time period then.

Shan: YOU FOOL! You'll destroy us all!

Jin: For Earth's Salvation! -He said as he would then fly down towards Shan as he sang the song "Faint"-

"I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard

Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact

That everyone can see these scars

I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel

But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you

To just believe this is real

So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend I'm not

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident

'Cause you don't understand I do what I can

But sometimes I don't make sense

I am, what you never want to say, but I've never had a doubt

It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out

So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do

You face away and pretend I'm not

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

You hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me like it or not

Right now, hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me like it or not

Right now

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored"

Chris: K-Kinji... -She tried to get up but would then fall down to her knees as she was too hurt to move. Kinji would then turn his attention to Chris as he would grin at her with the intent to kill as he drew out all of his weapons and aimed them at Chris-

Kinji: HAHA! Goooooodddddd byeee~ -He yelled as Chris began to tear up. Kinji's dark smile would then turn into an innocent warm smile as he looked at Chris- Chris-chan~ -He said her name as Chris' eyes widened from hearing him say her name and noticed that Kinji had quickly turned his attention towards Gurren and fired all of his armaments at the demon as he sang the song "We Are Xros Heart! ver.X7" along with Soran. Soran's eyes turned bright red as he would then jump back and grab Kanade's spear and toss it at Orochi as the spear would hit one of the Eight head's eye, causing the dragon to screech in pain-

"We are Xros Heart!

This path is always a brutal burning road.

I dashed through it, for the sake of your dreams.

The bonds we've gathered up are our trump card. Show everyone the last of your power!

Now, everything melts together in a Great Xros.

Give me everyone's shining souls!

Now, a Great Heart flares up, the fangs of tomorrow!

Take victory in hand! We are Xros Heart!

We've overcome the nightmare on this darkness field of despair.

My friends' feelings and smiles remain in my heart.

The darkness crawling with demonic castles, illuminate it with a blinding light!

Now, let's grab hold of tomorrow with a Great Xros.

Gather up the courage of your wonderful friends!

Now, a Great Heart shines, the messenger of dreams!

Face the future! We are Xros Heart!

Yes! The world is one.

Yes! We are one.

Shattering the seven evil ambitions, the seven hopes stand here.

Break open and grasp hold of an everlasting peace,

with your gigantic arms of steel!

Now, everything melts together in a Great Xros.

Give me everyone's shining souls!

Now, a Great Heart flares up, the fangs of tomorrow!

Take victory in hand! We are Xros Heart!

Ah, face the future! We are Xros Heart!"

Soran: I hate this new arm of mine..

Kinji: Oh you'll get used to it! Now quit whining!

Soran: Hmph!

Miku: Soran..?

Soran: Miku, we're gonna kick some ass today.

Miku: -Her eyes turned back to normal as she was surprised to see Soran act normal as she would smile and tear up happily as she nodded- Mm! -She would then aim her mirrors at Orochi as she carried Soran and tossed him to Orochi as she fired her beams at the dragon-

Maria: H-How? Ah! -She was then knocked back by Kanade. Kanade would then pin Maria down and drew out another spear as she tried to stab Maria's chest but Kinji grabbed Kanade's arms and pinned her down to the ground instead as he whispered to her-

Kinji: Kanade-chan, it's time to wake up from your nap~

Kanade: K-Kinji..-kun..? -Her eyes reverted back to normal as she blinked a few times to see what was going on as she then noticed Kinji was pinning her down onto the ground as Kanade would then blush madly- W-What the heck are you doing?! We're in public!

Kinji: Hehe~ You're awake~ Cool!

Maria: How?! How did you break free of the sins?!

Kinji: I had help from a little someone. -He said as he got up and pulled Kanade up and pointed up at Gurren and behind Gurren was Shiena as she looked at Kinji and gave him a thumbs up as she would then continue to attack Gurren's back-

Maria: But I thought the Sins were too powerful to be broken?!

Kinji: They're out of us but they're not broken, which is why Jin-san-no...Diablos, which is why Diablos could change the weather climate and bring forth the Blood Moon a day earlier.

Chris: KINJI! You goddamn moron! -She angrily walked up to the blonde male-

Kinji: Oh hi, sweetie! I missed you so much while I was gone! Let me have a kiss- Whragh! -He would then get punched in the face by Chris and after getting punched, Chris would then hug Kinji tightly and planted her face onto his chest-

Chris: You promised me that you won't leave me alone, you jerk..

Kinji: I'm sorry..

Chris: Hmph! Now! Let's kick some ass! -The four would then turn their attention towards Cagliostro as they drew out their weapons and pointed them at her-

Cagliostro: This is gonna be fun!

Kinji: In your dreams, Thot!

Cagliostro: Thot?

Kanade: Kinji-kun, you said that you will never say that word ever again..

Kinji: HA! I can't help it, it's funny!

Cagliostro: I'll break you, all of you!

Maria: Try us then.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	10. Chapter 10:- Sister's Noise

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアDSA

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia DSA)

(DSA: Demonic Sovereign Advent)

Theme song: New Divide - Linkin Park

Ending Song: Numb - Linkin Park

Chapter 10:- Sister's Noise

-(This is the fifth season after Symphogear LD)-

-Previously on Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA-

"Maria: How?! How did you break free of the sins?!

Kinji: I had help from a little someone. -He said as he got up and pulled Kanade up and pointed up at Gurren and behind Gurren was Shiena as she looked at Kinji and gave him a thumbs up as she would then continue to attack Gurren's back-

Maria: But I thought the Sins were too powerful to be broken?!

Kinji: They're out of us but they're not broken, which is why Jin-san-no...Diablos, which is why Diablos could change the weather climate and bring forth the Blood Moon a day earlier.

Chris: KINJI! You goddamn moron! -She angrily walked up to the blonde male-

Kinji: Oh hi, sweetie! I missed you so much while I was gone! Let me have a kiss- Whragh! -He would then get punched in the face by Chris and after getting punched, Chris would then hug Kinji tightly and planted her face onto his chest-

Chris: You promised me that you won't leave me alone, you jerk..

Kinji: I'm sorry..

Chris: Hmph! Now! Let's kick some ass! -The four would then turn their attention towards Cagliostro as they drew out their weapons and pointed them at her-

Cagliostro: This is gonna be fun!

Kinji: In your dreams, Thot!

Cagliostro: Thot?

Kanade: Kinji-kun, you said that you will never say that word ever again..

Kinji: HA! I can't help it, it's funny!

Cagliostro: I'll break you, all of you!

Maria: Try us then."

-The sight of the Orochi being greatly wounded could be seen as Miku fired multiple beams towards the body of the dragon as Soran would break the necks of the dragons. As the group were fighting, a large number of soldiers in white armour appeared from the ocean as they climbed up the bridge and started firing their weapons but were slowly being shot down by Kinji's gold bots and the song "RADIANT FORCE" could be heard as Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris were fighting against the army-

"The beginning of a song and the beginning of this beat

The resounding sound of hope

Says to "never give up on life"

The dawn of this heated dream

Bursts through to this miracle

That holds no lies

In order to grasp something with these hands

You probably won't be able to pass it just by waiting

In order to protect somethings with these hands

They will ignite the tomorrow

Due to the heat that becomes a spark

Now let's pull the trigger for a new era

It's the countdown to a legendary future

You are not flying alone as

What lies beyond the past is what we will overcome

We will make history blossom

Bundle the bonds into one heart

Let the sound of hope resound in the air

It says to "never give up on believing"

Sing about the chances that aren't zero

Fly because within this miracle

There is light

Slash through to see the unseen day

Nothing can be considered impossible

We have never had so much strength in our hearts

We'll definitely, definitely, definitely slash through everything

Even if the darkness threatens to suck me in

Even if our blood hurts like tears

The place we belong to is waiting for us

Uniting to protect this promise

The manifestation of courage is a miracle

Hope, prayer, carries every burden

For a earnest song that is serious

Makes me not afraid of pain and nothing at all

May my body boil and burn

So we can brandish the lightning

In the darkness

When we meet, we laugh then cry

Let's make the blaze of life burn together

Scream with your five senses

Love can easily be called

"A dazzling and brilliant testimony of friendship"

Bundle the bonds into one heart

Let the sound of hope resound in the air

It says to "never give up on believing"

Sing about the chances that aren't zero

Fly because within this miracle

There is light"

-Jin would crash down to the ground of the bridge as Shirabe turned her attention to Jin-

Shirabe: Nii-san!

Kirika: Shirabe! Don't!

Jin: -He would quickly get up and jump up towards Shan as he drew out his Rapiers- You are in my way.

Shan: Yet I am no fool! -He would point his blades at Jin as his blade would fire out blue flames towards Jin. Jin would take the flames head on and grab Shan's face and tossed him down to the ground- Ah! -He yelled in pain after crashing down to the ground as Jin would land on top of Shan with his rapiers out- I..Will rule this planet!

Jin: And I will save this planet. -Jin would raise his Rapier and stab Shan but as the Rapier was about to hit Shan's head, Jin was knocked back by a giant buzz saw as Jin would turn his attention to Shirabe who had fired shot her buzz saw at him as he would glare at her- User of Shul Shagana..

Shirabe: Nii-san, I missed you a lot and I'm going to save you and put you out of your misery! -She said with a confident smile on her face as she held two of her pink yoyos-

Shan: Foolish child! -He stood up as he pointed each of his two blades at both Shirabe and Jin- Lovers fighting amongst each other, as I thought, your group is broken.

Chris: The only "broken" one is you! Jackass! -She yelled as she crashed down onto Shan and as she slammed her legs and used her weight to smash him onto the ground, she would draw out her crossbows and fired all of her shots onto Shan, after multiple shots, she jumped back and waited for the smoke to clear from the fired shots- HAH! Eat that!

-The sound of a monstrous growl was then heard as the sight of a large Spinosaurus would appear from the smoke of the explosion as it roared loudly and charged after Chris-

Chris: Oh shit! -As the Spinosaurus charged towards Chris, a giant Gold Mechanical Scorpion would jump out from the ocean as it pounced onto the Spinosaurus and tried to pin down the giant reptile but the Spinosaurus dodged the Scorpion's assault as the two giants would face each other head on-

Kinji: I got your back!

Chris: Hmph! T-Thanks..

-The sound of a new unfamiliar song could be heard as most of the Symphogear users turned their attention to Shirabe and Jin as the two were fighting with ferocity as Shirabe was singing the song "Killing Bites"-

"killing bites！ 混ざり合う叫びは 静寂を切り裂く

研ぎ澄ませる野生で 勝者だけが繋ぐ明日(あした)

鋭く磨いた牙 噛み付くその狂気

立ち向かう闘いに 理由(わけ)など要らない 強さ求めるだけ

心の奥底で 君は今感じる

日常の裏側 闇を彷徨う鋭い眼光

螺旋に繋がれた 生命の約束

止まらない進化が 呼び覚ましてく 命の鼓動

狂おしく餓えて 乾いた心だけ

溢れる闘気を纏って いま立ち上がる

shout and roar！解き放つ咆哮 その闇を震わす

恐れなく踏み出した その一歩が痛みを呼ぶ

鋭く刺さる罪は この世界に潜む

真実はその嘘を呑み込んだままで 全てを見つめてる

込み上げる本能 揺れ動く衝動

吐き出した欲望 全ての刺激 感じるままに

狂い無く狙う 瞬刻の間合いが

刹那を超えるスピードで 引き裂いていく

求めるチカラを超えてく 覚醒する夜に

相生(そうせい)と相克(そうこく)が織りなしてく その運命

鋭く光る爪が 巡り合った宿命

その血を滾(たぎ)る熱を 燃やし続けては明日を引き寄せてく

shout and roar！解き放つ咆哮 その闇を震わす

恐れなく踏み出した その一歩が痛みを呼ぶ

鋭く刺さる罪は この世界に潜む

真実はその嘘を呑み込んだままで見つめてる

killing bites！混ざり合う叫びは 静寂を切り裂く

研ぎ澄ませる野生で 勝者だけが繋ぐ明日

鋭く磨いた牙 噛み付くその狂気

立ち向かう闘いに 理由(わけ)など要らない 強さ求めるだけ"

Kirika: Maria!

Maria: I know! Help Shirabe, I'll catch up with you!

Kirika: Desu! -She nodded as she jumped and ran towards Jin and Shirabe-

Serena: Maria-nee-san.

Maria: W-What did you just say?

Serena: Go, I'll hold these jerks off.

Maria: Serena..

Serena: Go! Jin-kun needs you! -She drew out her dagger as she extended it out into a large broad sword-

Maria: Thank you, Serena.. -She smiled at her sister sweetly as she jumped back and ran towards Jin-

Serena: Well...It's not like I got a chance with him anyway. -She whispered to herself as she swung her sword around and killed the soldiers that were surrounding her-

-Shirabe was pushed back by Jin as he had kicked her but she protected herself with her large buzz saw, Kirika would jump up from behind as she raised her blade and threw her chained star towards Jin. Jin would quickly turn and grab the star with his hands as he pulled the chain and then toss Kirika into the sea-

Kirika: DEAAATTTHH! Hyaaahh! -She yelled as she used the boosters on her shoulders and rocket jumped back onto the bridge-

-Maria ran towards Jin with her blade up as she tried to slash him but he would duck down to dodge her attack as he would then grab her arm and toss her towards Kirika, causing the two to get hit as Jin was singing the song "Faint"-

"I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard

Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact

That everyone can see these scars

I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel

But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you

To just believe this is real

So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend I'm not

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident

'Cause you don't understand I do what I can

But sometimes I don't make sense

I am, what you never want to say, but I've never had a doubt

It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out

So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do

You face away and pretend I'm not

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

You hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me like it or not

Right now, hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me like it or not

Right now

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

I can't feel

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal

Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored"

Shirabe: I'm going to need you to wake up right now, Nii-san!

Jin: I'm well aware of what you are trying to accomplish but it will not work on me!

Shirabe: No! It will work! -She said as her gear began to glow as she charged towards Jin with her saws and yoyos out as she began to sing the song "Sister's Noise"-

"You were closer to me than anyone else, but that voice cannot be heard (I'll find out about...the sister's noise)

Yet at long last I was able to meet you within the continued ticking of time

I continue to search for the sister's noise, because these feelings that have accumlated

to where my heart wanders cannot be destroyed by anyone...! (I'll shoot down... the sorrow of your heart...)

The town surreptitiously hid you;

The place that you struggled to arrive; those memories that you recalled

The reality that was repeated was distant;

That pain of yours stays unnoticed

Even if those dreams that I believed in that day tear me apart

I shall still believe in just my most precious hope

Living seemingly for myself, I want to convey this more than anything else (I'll find out about... the sister's noise...)

The pain of sorrow that continues to be born: If I etch in that meaning,

The sister's voice will now be delivered. I'll turn even tears into power and (I'll shoot down... the sorrow of your heart...)

only our connected strength will pierce everything

The end of twilight, the usual townscape,

and the skies that you'd casually looked up at: I remember their gentleness

Your gaze made me notice

the strength of courage to recognize weakness

Those warm hands of yours guides me

I want to protect you more than anything, because hope pierces through darkness

Because the hot feelings that I've embraced closely illuminate this world (I'll find out about...the sister's noise)

Your dreams that I continue to run and search for start to move

The sister's noise begins to echo the meaning of a loud life: (I'll shoot down... the sorrow of your heart...)

I understand it. Irreplaceable bonds do not break.

Living seemingly for myself, I want to convey this more than anything else (I'll find out about... the sister's noise...)

The pain of sorrow that continues to be born: If I etch in that meaning...

You were closer to me than anyone else, but that voice cannot be heard (I'll find out about...the sister's noise)

Yet at long last I was able to meet you within the continued ticking of time

I continue to search for the sister's noise, as I will surely protect the same smile that we both experienced

where our hearts wander to (I'll shoot down... the sorrow of your heart...)

Because they can no longer be destroyed by anyone...!"

-Shirabe aggressively attacked Jin as he was beginning to slow down from being continuously attacked by Shirabe. Shirabe would then use her yoyos to hit Jin's stomach, causing him to jump back as he fell onto his knees as his whole body glowed and began to transform as he had activated his Infinity Drive and transformed into a giant metal dragon: "Tiamat". The mighty steel dragon would look down at Shirabe as it would then roar at her and try to crush her with it's claws but the young girl would dodge its attack as she fired a dozen buzz saws towards the dragon as she was circling around the beast while she was singing. Moments later after hurting Tiamat, the dragon would fall to it's knees as it reverted back to it's human form as Jin would weakly stand up as he stared at Shirabe-

Shirabe: Nii-san!

Jin: Shirabe.. Shul Shagana! -He yelled as he would then draw out his Rapiers as he jumped and attacked Shirabe while the girl drew out her large buzz saws and jumped up to counterattack-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	11. Chapter 11:- New Divide

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアDSA

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia DSA)

(DSA: Demonic Sovereign Advent)

Theme song: New Divide - Linkin Park

Ending Song: Numb - Linkin Park

Chapter 11:- A New Divide

-(This is the fifth season after Symphogear LD)-

-Previously on Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA-

"Shirabe: I'm going to need you to wake up right now, Nii-san!

Jin: I'm well aware of what you are trying to accomplish but it will not work on me!

Shirabe: No! It will work! -She said as her gear began to glow as she charged towards Jin with her saws and yoyos out as she began to sing the song "Sister's Noise"-

-Shirabe aggressively attacked Jin as he was beginning to slow down from being continuously attacked by Shirabe. Shirabe would then use her yoyos to hit Jin's stomach, causing him to jump back as he fell onto his knees as his whole body glowed and began to transform as he had activated his Infinity Drive and transformed into a giant metal dragon: "Tiamat". The mighty steel dragon would look down at Shirabe as it would then roar at her and try to crush her with it's claws but the young girl would dodge its attack as she fired a dozen buzz saws towards the dragon as she was circling around the beast while she was singing. Moments later after hurting Tiamat, the dragon would fall to it's knees as it reverted back to it's human form as Jin would weakly stand up as he stared at Shirabe-

Shirabe: Nii-san!

Jin: Shirabe.. Shul Shagana! -He yelled as he would then draw out his Rapiers as he jumped and attacked Shirabe while the girl drew out her large buzz saws and jumped up to counterattack- "

-In the midst of battle, Jin was fighting against Maria, Shirabe and Kirika with ferocity as the three girls were singing the song "Senritsu Sorority"-

"Where could it be? That echoing voice

Telling me to get back onto my feet

When did it start? To chime with my heartbeat

Show me your courage now...and head to the future!

I want to believe more

In my partners than myself

It doesn't sound like an easy task but

Please let me follow your every move

So I can stop feeling so weak!

The reason for

Strength is to fight

Against this drowning sensation

I've drunk up so much darkness

For my little body to handle

I have such a young soul

"Do your best!"

I want to accept

Those words you said

I want to try answering them too

This bond! Is our melody

Bundled up in a song that we'll punch into the sky

While wiping away these tears

I'll walk forward even more than before

With all these wounds, you'd think I should have fallen apart by now

But the phrase "do your best!" keeps me on my feet

I can't fly

When I stand tall

Is a lie

So just keep walking

Look behind yourself

But only if

You definitely

Don't fully turn around!

Don't let anyone else

Determine your limits

Because you are here only for yourself

It is over? Once you've decided

Make sure to ask your heart!

The sound

The wind

And these laughing flowers

Are all what support me

I can't do this alone

I have a role to fulfil

"Do you best!"

Are words you convey

By screaming at my side

As I am prepared

Never! Say you are alone

Because it's time to awaken the power sleeping inside you

Connecting with you wherever we are

I wonder if I can go beyond the past?

Whenever you feel frustrated or upset

Use the password "do your best!" to cheer up

This song

We share is

To help

Spin each other's dream

And to place

These emotional

Feelings

Into our hearts!

Where could it be? That echoing voice

Telling me to get back onto my feet

When did it start? To chime with my heartbeat

Release it and move on to the future

I can't fly

When I stand tall

Is a lie

So just keep walking

Look behind yourself

But only if

You definitely

Don't fully turn around!

Someday

You will believe

You can be

Strong!"

-Maria jumped up to attack Jin from behind but he would then grab her hand and pull her close to him as he would stare into her eyes as Maria panicked but blushed madly from what he was doing as Jin would then let go of Maria and toss her towards Kirika. Kirika reacted quickly as she caught Maria with her arms and slowly let go of her as Kirika sighed in relief softly and charged after Jin as she swung her blade at him. Jin's eyes would then glow as he stared at Kirika, it was then the girl's eyes began to glow bright green as she would then get a nosebleed and began coughing out blood as Maria also had the same reaction as Kirika as the two girls began coughing and bleeding from their eyes, nose and mouth-

Tsubasa: Maria!

Hibiki: Kirika-chan!

Kirika: Ah! I-I'm fine desu! Just deal with the others!

Hibiki: Gotcha! Ah! -The giant serpent demon: Gurren would fall on top of the bridge as he had his whole chest burst open by Haruka and Shiena as the two would then attack the enemy soldiers- H-Haruka-kun?

Tsubasa: I was told that the took his relic and never gave it back after that fight against Alexander Steel!

Hibiki: I don't understand that guy..

Chris: Heh, you ain't the only one. -Giant missile pods were seen flying across the battlefield as the missiles would then hit the ground as it exploded, thus killing many of the white soldiers, Chris turned her back to see Kinji was in the Goliath in its' scorpion form- Well I'll be dammed..That jerk is just tryin' to show off, huh?

Kinji: HAHA! -He would then start laughing as he sung the song "Butterfly" as the Goliath would then jump off of the bridge as it transformed into it's robot form-

"I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind

I'll come to see you soon

It's best to forget the unnecessary things

There's no more time to be fooling around

What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies

But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow

After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness

It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose

Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay

I'm sure we can fly, on my love

I'll become a merry butterfly, and ride on the earnest wind

I'll come to see you where ever you are

Ambiguous words are surprisingly handy

I'll shout it out, while listening to a hit song

What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if it'll echo through this town

But, wow wow wow wow wow There's no use anticipating

After an endless dream, in this miserable world

That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all

Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay

I'm sure we can fly, on my love

After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness

It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose

Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay

I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah

After an endless dream, in this miserable world

That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all

Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay

I'm sure we can fly, on my love"

-A single head of Orochi would drop in front of Hibiki as she was surprised by the sight of the dead dragon's head, Soran would then jump down in front of Hibiki with his mechanical arms destroyed as Hibiki placed her hands on her mouth as she began to tear up at the sight of Soran without his arms-

Hibiki: S-Soran..

Soran: What? -He would spit out blood to the side as he was badly wounded-

Hibiki: I...I'm so sorry..

Soran: It's not your fault, dumbass. It was my fault for not being more careful.

Hibiki: No! It is my fault!

Soran: Shut up! I just said that it isn't your fault!

Hibiki: NO! You be quiet! I'm the one who's at fault! Let me make it up to you!

Soran: Huh? -Hibiki would quickly walk up to Soran as she was tearing up, she'd then hug Soran tightly as the young male would blush madly- Wha-?! W-What are you doing?!

Hibiki: J-Just let me hug you...

Soran: Hmph! D-Do whatever you want then..

-Miku would float down next to the two as she smiled at the two as she would then walk up to both Hibiki and Soran and hug the two-

Miku: Hibiki?

Hibiki: Hmm?

Miku: You'll be using your own allowance to pay for Soran's surgery, all right?

Hibiki: Mm- Eh?! W-Wait! What?! M-My own allowance?!

Miku: Yup~ It's your fault after all.

Hibiki: F-Fine..! I-I'm not doing this because you asked me to, Miku. I'm just doing it for him!

Soran: Stop. We have a bigger problem here. -The song GiriGiri was then heard as Miku, Soran and Hibiki turned back to see a silver Spinosaurus standing behind the three along with Shan Vile standing on top of the dinosaur- I thought he was in his Infinity Drive..?

Shan: I had split apart from my form. Now I can be more than just one God!

"CHANGE THE NEW WORLD

僕らにその未来が例えば近づいたなら

光を集めて照らし 心のゲートを開いてく

きっと誰かの為だって 感じながらいつだって戦ってる

傷の数だけ強くなれるよ

やっと生きて意味を持って その日々にそれぞれの色盛って

また虹を描こう

ギリギリにSTAYして叫べ 次の未来期待したい

ギリギリにFLY AGAIN いくぞ掴めSMILE

僕らには守るものがあるから

その為には何を捨ててもいいさ

東から西へ昇る太陽が 今日もキミを照らすから

woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD

弱さに負けぬように 己を信じれるように

強さに変わる何かを 無我夢中で探し歩いた

きっと誰かの為だって いつからか自分の為に変わってく

孤独を捨て 希望 夢 抱いて

きっと暗い闇だって 見えない絆 常に繋がってる

光をこの手に

ギリギリにSTAYして叫べ 次の未来期待したい

ギリギリにFLY AGAIN いくぞ掴めSMILE

僕らには守るものがあるから

その為には何を捨ててもいいさ

東から西へ昇る太陽が 今日もキミを照らすから

woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD

トリガー！その時がやって来たんだ！開け扉！

勇気が生んだ強い絆！BE AMBITIOUS！さあ行こう！

やっと生きて意味を持って その日々にそれぞれの色盛って

また虹を描こう

ギリギリにSTAYして叫べ 次の未来期待したい

ギリギリにFLY AGAIN いくぞ掴めSMILE

僕らには守るものがあるから

その為には何を捨ててもいいさ

東から西へ昇る太陽が 今日もキミを照らすから

woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD"

-The Spinosaurus would charge towards the three as Soran got in front of the girls as he raised his eight tails and used them as a shield. Shan would then jump over Soran as he raised his swords and attack both Hibiki and Miku. Hibiki would kick one of Shan's sword away as Miku fired a powerful beam of light towards Shan and as the beam hit Shan, it created a massive explosion as it was a direct hit-

Miku: Yes! I got him!

Hibiki: Nice shot, Miku!

Hibki & Miku: Wha-?! -The sight of Shan walking out of the smoke could be seen as he was holding two of his blades and glared at the two gils-

Shan: You're gonna need more than just Shénshòujìng's power to help you get rid of me.

Kinji: Then how about this?! -The Goliath would smash Shan down onto the ground as he had slammed his hand on the bridge- Tsk! I doubt that killed him! Soran! We're gonna have to go through desperate measures to actually get rid of him!

Soran: I'd rather not risk it.

Kinji: We got rid of him but we couldn't kill him! WE NEED TO DO THIS!

Soran: Don't come crying to me if Jin gets mad at us.

Kinji: I'll hold responsibility!

Soran: So be it.

Hibiki: W-Wait, what are you two going to-Ah! -Both the Goliath and Soran would glow bright gold as the two were emitting powerful waves of Phonic Gain-

Kinji: Black...

Soran: Crest...

Kinji & Soran: EXCHANGE!

Miku: S-Soran!

Chris: KINJI!

-Two large spiritual forms would appear on both sides of the bridge as a samurai with a large blade stood tall as he stared down at Shan and on the other end was a man with a Spartan armour along with a Scorpion's tail glared down at Shan-

Miku: W-What's going on..?

Haruka: "Black Crest Exchange". It is a forbidden power that only the Infinity Drive users possess as it wields the ultimate power of any relic.

Hibiki: What does it do?

Haruka: Like what you're looking at right now. It summons the God deity of the user's relic and takes down any foe the user wants to eradicate and it's a 100% kill, regardless of how powerful the opponent is. Even a God won't be able to survive two Black Crests.

Chris: I bet that there's more than just power..

Haruka: The user must give something to the deity in exchange of that great power but the user cannot choose what they want to let go, the deity will choose instead.

Hibiki: W-Wait! Does that mean- Ah! -The Goliath quickly released it's hand as the two deities smashed their weapons onto Shan's body-

Shan: No! No! I will destroy this planet! I WILL DOMINATE THIS WORLD! NOOOOOOO! -He yelled out loudly as his body glowed and exploded into light as Shan's body disappeared along with the two deities. The three girls then noticed both Kinji and Soran were on the ground as they would run up to them quickly-

Miku: Soran! Soran! -She ran up to him and lifted him up from the ground slowly as she hugged him tightly- Soran...Wake up...-Soran would open his eyes as Miku and Hibiki's eyes widened as the two girls began to tear up as they noticed Soran's beautiful red eyes had turned completely grey-

Soran: M-Miku..? I-Is that you? Where are you...?

Miku: H-Here.. I'm right here, sweetie.. Don't worry, Soran. I-I'll take proper care of you, okay?

Soran: I...I can't see. W-What's going on..?

Miku: S-Shh...S-Stop talking...Please... Just for your own good..

Soran: I-I'm sorry...If I made you angry..

Miku: It's not your fault..

-With Chris' side, she was holding Kinji's hand as she was crying with his hand on her cheek. Kinji smiled warmly as he rubbed her head and said nothing-

Chris: You dumbass...You didn't have to do that...

Kinji: Whai-...Shh...Vworng...-? -He said in a broken tone as Chris would lift up her head as she cried even more so as she hugged Kinji tightly-

Chris: Of all things! It had to be your hearing! Damn you!

Kinji: Sho...whry...(Sorry).

Maria: Ah!

Kirika: Ahh! -Both Maria and Kirika were knocked back as their Symphogear armour would disappear as they were in their normal clothes and were badly wounded-

Maria: S-Shirabe..

Kirika: Shi...Rabe! BEAT HIM DESU!

-Jin's eyes glowed as he stared at Shirabe but his powers were not affecting her-

Jin: I'll kill you, user of Shul Shagana. -He said as he withdrew his blades and transformed his blades into claws as he ran up to Shirabe and attacked her up close and used his wings and transformed his wings into extra forearms as he'd try to grab Shirabe but she'd cut off his extra arms with her buzz saws- AHH!

Shirabe: N-Nii-san... -She was slowing down as she was breathing heavily and was getting weaker-

Jin: This time, I'll end you. -He said as he was bleeding throughout most of his body as he is badly wounded from Shirabe's attacks, he'd start singing the song "New Divide" as he slowly walked towards Shirabe with his Rapiers up-

"I remembered black skies

The lightning all around me

I remembered each flash

As time began to blur

Like a startling sign

That fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve"

-After hearing that one verse of what Jin said, Shirabe was in shock as she had thought of the theory that Kinji and Carol had thought of-

-In the past-

Kinji; Hmm? "Why do Symphogear users sing when they fight?", huh? Um..Carol-chan?

Carol: They sing to express their emotions as they fight, their songs gives them strength, ultimate power and sometimes invincibility and knowledge.

Shirabe: Really? So when a Symphogear user sings, it means that they're expressing what's on their mind?

Kinji: Yup, in a sense, they're speaking their emotions through words and are expressing their feelings through the lyrics of their songs.

Shirabe: So let's say if someone were to get mind controlled by someone or something and when that person starts singing, they will sing out their true emotions, regardless of what happened to their bodies while they're being controlled?

Kinji: Yes, our songs are uncontrollable emotions and when we sing, we cannot control them as they express who we are.

Shirabe: Ah, now I understand.

-Currently-

"So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect the space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide

There was nothing in sight

But memories left abandoned

There was nowhere to hide

The ashes fell like snow

And the ground caved in

Between where we were standing

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

Across this new divide

In every loss in every lie

In every truth that you'd deny

And each regret and each goodbye

Was a mistake too great to hide

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect the space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide

Across this new divide

Across this new divide"

Shirabe: Nii-san, even if it hurts me to do this. I've always wished to be together with you, regardless of how you act! As long as I can get to be with you then I'll be happy! -She and Jin would then charge at each other, in a flashing moment, the two were passed each other as Shirabe had her giant buzz saws out and all of her steel armour on her Symphogear would fall apart while Jin dropped one of his Rapiers as the other Rapier he had would break apart as he'd then fall down onto his knees and down to the ground. Shirabe would then weakly turn back to see Jin as she then noticed a black shadow standing above Jin's back as it would escape his body and fly up to the dark sky as the dark clouds would slowly disappear along with the moon returning to it's original position. Shirabe sighed in relief as she got up slowly and headed towards Jin and once she reached him, she would lightly lift him up and placed his head on her thighs- Nii-san... -Shirabe then noticed that Jin's armour had disappeared and that he was wearing his normal casual wear. Jin's eyes would slowly open up as he blinked multiple times to clear his vision as he'd then noticed Shirabe-

Jin: S-Shirabe..? What happened...?

Shirabe: Nothing important, Nii-san.. -She was tearing up a little as she smiled at him, Jin began to worry as he quickly sat up and looked at her with a worried look-

Jin: W-Why are you crying?

Shirabe: B-Because I'm happy, silly~

Jin: Eh? Y-You're happy? W-What? Why? -he would then look around him as he noticed the large number of destroyed white robots and the other Symphogear users on the far side of the bridge- What in the world just happened...? Huh? -As he turned to look at Shirabe, his eyes widened at the sight of the girl putting her hands together as she gave him a heartwarming smile and a deep blush on her face- S-Shirabe?

Shirabe: Nii-san, I love you.

Jin: What? Hmm?! -Shirabe would wrap her arms around Jin's neck as she passionately pressed her lips on his-

"Sometimes, I doubt the people around me. Hearing them tell me that they won't leave me but I know that eventually, they will leave me alone, regardless of the situation but if there's one person in the whole world-no...The whole universe who would keep his promise. that would be Satoru Jin. The man that I truly cherish with all my heart." - Tsukuyomi Shirabe.

-THE END-


	12. OVA 01:- Phonic Gain

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアDSA

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia DSA)

(DSA: Demonic Sovereign Advent)

Theme song: New Divide - Linkin Park

Ending Song: Numb - Linkin Park

OVA 01:- Phonic Gain

-(This is the fifth season after Symphogear LD)-

-Previously on Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear DSA-

"Shirabe: Nii-san, even if it hurts me to do this. I've always wished to be together with you, regardless of how you act! As long as I can get to be with you then I'll be happy! -She and Jin would then charge at each other, in a flashing moment, the two were passed each other as Shirabe had her giant buzz saws out and all of her steel armour on her Symphogear would fall apart while Jin dropped one of his Rapiers as the other Rapier he had would break apart as he'd then fall down onto his knees and down to the ground. Shirabe would then weakly turn back to see Jin as she then noticed a black shadow standing above Jin's back as it would escape his body and fly up to the dark sky as the dark clouds would slowly disappear along with the moon returning to it's original position. Shirabe sighed in relief as she got up slowly and headed towards Jin and once she reached him, she would lightly lift him up and placed his head on her thighs- Nii-san... -Shirabe then noticed that Jin's armour had disappeared and that he was wearing his normal casual wear. Jin's eyes would slowly open up as he blinked multiple times to clear his vision as he'd then noticed Shirabe-

Jin: S-Shirabe..? What happened...?

Shirabe: Nothing important, Nii-san.. -She was tearing up a little as she smiled at him, Jin began to worry as he quickly sat up and looked at her with a worried look-

Jin: W-Why are you crying?

Shirabe: B-Because I'm happy, silly~

Jin: Eh? Y-You're happy? W-What? Why? -he would then look around him as he noticed the large number of destroyed white robots and the other Symphogear users on the far side of the bridge- What in the world just happened...? Huh? -As he turned to look at Shirabe, his eyes widened at the sight of the girl putting her hands together as she gave him a heartwarming smile and a deep blush on her face- S-Shirabe?

Shirabe: Nii-san, I love you.

Jin: What? Hmm?! -Shirabe would wrap her arms around Jin's neck as she passionately pressed her lips on his-"

-In the base of the Symphogear users, the sound of strong and powerful explosions could be heard from within the base as the building itself was trembling from the explosions. The sight of Satoru Jin was seen walking down the hallway as he was heading down to the training area and as he reached the area, he walked into the viewing room to see Ayumu, Soran and Kinji there-

Ayumu: -He looked back to see Jin as he was surprised to see Jin in the base- Jin-san? What brings you here?

Jin: I heard that you guys are trying to find a synthetic cure for the three of us so I I got curious.

Ayumu: Well yeah but, are you sure you're allowed to be here? Shouldn't you be resting at home?

Jin: I've rested enough, I need to stretch my arms and legs a little more too.

Ayumu: Don't come asking me for help if Shirabe-san gets mad at you..

Jin: I'll be fine. A little exercise is good too after all.

Soran: You walked? But I thought you had a car? -Soran asked as he turned his head to face Jin and as Jin looked at Soran, Jin's eyes widened at the sight of a band covering Soran's eyes like a headband-

Jin: I-I do but, why did you wrap your eyes like that?

Soran: I already can't see much so if I left my eyes open, dirt might get into it.

Jin: I see. -Kinji would then pat Jin's shoulder as Kinji began moving his hands and fingers as he was speaking in "sign language" to Jin-

Kinji: "Do you really think that this plan of ours will work?"

Jin: -He spoke in sign language to Kinji as well- "I can't say for sure that it will or will not work, if what Ayumu and Elfnein said was true then maybe the Phonic Gain produced by the girls will be able to help us."

Kinji: "If our calculations are accurate then it might work since Hibiki-chan lost an arm before in the past and got it back because of her Symphogear's Phonic Gain."

Soran: Are the girls...Fighting against each other?

Ayumu: They are.

Soran: Is there a way to increase their Phonic Gain?

Ayumu: Not that I can think of.

Jin: -He heard of what Ayumu said as he would then pat Ayumu's shoulder- I think I know what we can do to speed things up.

Ayumu: You do?

Jin: They will only create more Phonic Gain based on how dangerous their opponents are, so I thought, send in some of Kinji's bots.

Ayumu: It's risky as the girls might get hurt but..Let's give it a shot.

Jin: -He turned back to Kinji and spoke in sign to him once more- "Kinji, activate a battalion of bots and Titan class bots and have them attack the girls, it will increase their Phonic Gains."

Kinji: "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

Jin: "We won't be able to fight anymore without our fully recovered bodies, we have no choice."

Kinji: "Well all right but if Chris-chan gets angry at me, I'm blaming you."

Jin: "I'll take full responsibility as your former leader."

-Kinji would then pull his sleeves up and press on a few buttons on his watch. In the training grounds, large doors would open up as Chris, Miku, Hibiki and Maria looked around to see a large number of bots walking out of the doors and the bots were differently designed as they had Spartan-like armour with long lances and shields on them as they seemed heavily armoured-

Chris: What the hell? -She looked up to look at Kinji-

Kinji: -He was looking at Chris as he was speaking in sign language to her- "Jin-san wanted us to speed things up, he said that the more dangerous the opponent, the more Phonic Gain you girls will produce."

Chris: Sounds like a load of bullshit to me.

Maria: Wh-What did he say, Chris?

Chris: He said that Jin wanted to speed the process up by bringing in Kinji's most dangerous bots against us, saying that it will speed the process of producing more Phonic Gain if we're facing a more dangerous opponent.

Maria: J-Jin suggested that? -She looked up and saw Jin as Jin would wave at Maria and she would wave back at him with a smile- Well at least he's all right.

Chris: You love him too much.

Maria: Wha-?! N-No I do not!

Chris: Shh! Here they come!

-One of the bots would take one step ahead as it raised its lance up and roared loudly as the rest of the bots followed up with it-

Chris: That jerk really knows how to make things look badass and horrific at the same time..

-Maria and Chris would then start singing the song "Change the Future" as the bots would charge after them along with many other Titan class bots as the giant Scorpions and Tyranopedes would dig underground to attack the girls by surprise but Chris and Maria would jump up in the area to avoid getting ambushed from the ground-

"One thousand wounds are the evidence

Of the over thousands times I didn't run away, right?

Since the clock won't turn backwards,

You're heading into the world ahead, right?

Everyone continues to fight while shouldering their past

There's not a single person out there without regrets

Heading forward while holding that sin will

Become your weapon to drill through lies and deception

"The past won't change, but the future can be changed!"

The song is prepared,

So start howling, our double rhythm

Throw your arm and pierce a bullet

Into the indelible pain

That we've felt together

And howl it out into tomorrow!

I loved how you looked when piercing through being just another one on this world

When searching for a "strength" that could face "weakness"

When continuing to believe on "the hand connected to yours"

And protecting your bonds

The weight of carrying the hope of a present that allows me to start something anew at any time

Is no opponent to me

It becomes the anchor which resists the violent waves

And makes me not run away out of fear

Release! Everything! All the strength you've built up

The song is burning

And becoming a flaming wind

Let's compose it together, the score of the battlefield

Heighten yourself beat

To a heat without limit

Even if it hurts, don't cry, alright?

"The past won't change, but the future can be changed!"

Just like a night

Without an end doesn't exist

Throw your arm and pierce a bullet

Into the indelible pain

That we've felt together

And howl it out into tomorrow!

And howl it out into tomorrow!"

Hibiki: Miku! Look out!

Miku: Ah! -Without noticing, she was attacked by a giant gold Scorpion from underground. Hibiki jumped towards Miku with her arm raised as she was about to punch the Scorpion as she did, she noticed that a group of Spartan bots had protected the Scorpion with their shields-

Hibiki: M-My punches aren't working on their shields?!

-Up in the viewing room-

Arata: New bots, huh?

Ayumu: Kinji calls them "Spartans", like the actual Spartans from the movie 300, these bots are relentless and fearless and they also have weapons that can go up against the strongest Symphogear relic known to the world and has shields and armour that can take powerful hits from attacks like the Gungnir and the Shénshòujìng's anti Symphogear weapons.

Arata: What about the Titan bots?

Ayumu: They've been equipped with new armour and more weapons than before, they now can take in more hits than usual. -He said as Miku was singing the song "Waikyō Shénshòujìng" in the background-

"With a flash the world begins

And in the darkness ends the world

A tune for the place I call home

A home of sunshine and happiness

Stars fall like you did that day

I will change everything

Give it back, I want it back

That still echoing song

Your left hand slips

From the grip of my fingers

You know, I want to

Protect you as well

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you

Destroyed broken love,

Poison sorrowful love

Trials a lullaby song,

Lalalala, a song

Chaos a lost dream,

Purgatory a happy dream

Why is it, tell me why is it?

Where did I go wrong?

No matter what they say,

It doesn't matter

To leave you scarred by yourself,

I don't want to make you go

All those forgotten memories

Of the days of tears and laughter

Your hand grabbing mine

It's oh so warm

I can't ever forgive,

I can't ever forgive myself

That's why I'm fighting

That's right, I'm fighting

I want to grant it

I won't give up

the shooting stars with you,

I want to look at them one more time

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you"

Soran: I'm heading down there.

Jin: You're kidding, right? You can't see, how can you even fight?

Soran: I can still fight, even if I'm blind.

Ayumu: You're not allowed to enter the training grounds until you've recovered! Unless you have a death wish.

Soran: Tsk! Fine!

Jin: How much of the Phonic Gain do we actually need?

Ayumu: A total of 200%.

Jin: How much are we at right now?

Ayumu 50%.

Jin:...Is there another way to speed things up?

Ayumu: Their X-Drives.

Jin: Ah yes, their X-Drives produces a lot of Phonic Gain but I think it's too dangerous for them.

Ayumu: Indeed, it is dangerous but it's also the fastest. Providing us with at least 50% more Phonic Gain by each day but the girls' lives will be in danger if they abuse the X-Drives.

Jin: Then we'll have to wait it out then.

-The sight of Chris fighting could be seen as she fired her "Mega Deth Party" as she fired a barrage of missiles and fired all of her weapons at the Spartans but once the smoke cleared after she had fired her weapons, she smirked but then gasped as the sight of the bots were undamaged as they were unscathed from her attacks-

Chris: What the hell?!

Maria: Don't waste your time and energy on attacking them from a distance!

Chris: That's my speciality! What the hell am I supposed to do?!

Maria: The Spartans' weakpoints are their necks and head! You need to snipe them or either get up close to them! But their Lances and Spears are dangerous!

Chris: Then I'll keep them distracted while you get rid of them!

Maria: Sounds like a plan then.

-A bright light would then appear on Chris as Chris sang the song "SAKURA BLIZZARD" as she had activated one of her X-Drives and she was in her Sakura Symphogear armour-

Chris: Time to send you boys to hell!

"The Silent Beat of the cherry blossom blizzard

The excited sparrows fly down making a ruckus

Regardless of what I'm getting myself into, later I'm on parade

Your etiquette is unproper (Go to hell)

Shall we dance to the flashy fireworks? (Go to hell)

I've put on some fancy clothes, so hurry up and dump the person you're with

I can put them to rest in three seconds, 3, 2, 1 Go to hell

Let's Bang! These linked bonds (that I will never forget)

Are like the chord that connects the azure sky, a supreme thing that will never break

Let's Bang! I want to show you my back (which I can finally do)

If you try to invade this airspace, you won't be met by a thousand needles, but get a farewell from millions and millions of arrows"

-In the viewing room-

Jin: She just activated her Sakura X-Drive, what's the capacity rate now?

Ayumu: 70..90...120% And it's increasing.

Jin: That's Chris all right, hot blooded, she's great for creating Phonic Gain.

"Nii-san!"

Jin: Oh no.. -He turned his back and saw Shirabe at the door as she pouted and had her arms crossed- Y-Yes?

Shirabe: What are you doing here? I was worried to see that you weren't at home but only to find out by Kiri-chan that you came to the base! Why aren't you at home, resting?

Jin: Ah well...

Ayumu: He said he's tired of resting.

Shirabe: Huh? Tired of resting?

Jin: I-I got a little bored at home so I wanted to go out for awhile.

Shirabe: Jeez...I don't mind if you went out to buy groceries or to hang around in the mall but why come to the base?

Jin: Because all of my friends are here..

Shirabe: Nii-san, you need to make more friends.

Jin: Like you're one to talk.

Shirabe: Buu! -She pouted and put her hands on her waist as she irritatedly looked up at Jin-

Jin: Ah, sorry..

Shirabe: Sometimes I don't know what to do with you.. -She said as she then noticed Kinji waving at her as she smiled at Kinji and waved back at him- Well at least Kinji-san is still the same, even though he's deaf.

Soran: Wait, he's deaf?

Jin: It's been two weeks and now you know?

Soran: I thought he was out of town!

Jin: He's been with us ever since!

Soran: I'm blind, I can't see squat! No wonder I thought why it's so peaceful without that idiot smacking his mouth around. -He said as he was yelling at the wall-

Jin: S-Soran, you're facing the wrong way.

Soran: Oh. Like I said! I can't see shit! -He said as he turned and was still facing the wrong way-

Jin: Alright then, where's Kiri-chan?

Shirabe: She's out with her friends from class.

Jin: Genuine friends?

Shirabe: Yes, don't worry, they're good people, Nii-san.

Jin: Thank goodness.

Shirabe: You must really care for her now, don't you?

Jin: Do I now?

Shirabe: You spoil her the most!

Jin: Really? How so?

Shirabe: Whenever she asks for something, you always give it to her! You spoil her more than her actual brother spoils her!

Jin: I-Is that a bad thing?

Shirabe: If Kiri-chan doesn't know what's self control, she'll try to get whatever she wants!

Jin: I don't think it's that bad though.

Shirabe: If she asks for a car, say no!

Jin: I-I don't think I'll buy her a car..

Shirabe: If she says that she wants to date a guy, reject her!

Jin: W-What?

Shirabe: Hmph!

Jin: Shirabe?

Shirabe: What? -Caught by surprised, her eyes widened when she was hugged tightly by Jin and was kissed on the cheek by him as Shirabe blushed madly- Th-That's not fair, Nii-san... You always do this to get your way...

Jin: I only do this whenever you're upset~

Shirabe: You're such a tease..

Jin: I love you~ -He whispered into her ear softly as he blew into her ear a little-

Shirabe: Hnngg.. N-Nii-san.. -She blushed even more so as she held onto his shirt and moaned softly- N-Not here..

Jin: You're holding back, aren't you?

Shirabe: I-I have to...

Soran: Can't you two get a room? -He said as he was facing the wrong way as he was looking at the couches and not at Jin and Shirabe-

Jin: -He sighed softly- Ayumu, once everything is done and ready, let me know. I'll be heading back right now.

Ayumu: Sure thing.

-Shirabe would then hold Jin's hand as the two would then leave the base together and within the passing hours after the training, Ayumu had received over 300% worth of Phonic Gain as he went to the lab with Elfnein and Carol to experiment on it. Chris would then meet up with Kinji while Maria went to the shower room and Miku and Hibiki met up with Soran in the lounge as Hibiki began eating while Soran and Miku were talking to each other-

Chris: God, that was exhausting.

Kinji: -He gave Chris a towel and a sports drink as Chris thanked him with a hand movement as Chris would then start drinking the water and as she was drinking and wiping her face with the towel, she felt Kinji pulling her sleeve lightly as she would turn her attention to Kinji- "I'm sorry for using my Spartans on you. Jin-san wanted to speed up the Phonic Gain process."

Chris: As expected of that guy, he can be very impatient. -She would then put the bottle down as she began speaking in Sign to Kinji as well- "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. In fact those bots are really tough to kill, you did great in creating them."

-Kinji smiled as Chris smiled back at Kinji. As the two were staring at each other, the two blushed lightly as Chris slowly closed her eyes and slowly moved towards Kinji as he did the same and then the two's lips touched each others' as they kissed-

"I'll do whatever it takes to bring your voice back. No matter what, I'll do everything I can! Even if it means my health and energy, I'll be dammed if I can't bring your voice from that fight! I'm willing to go through hell so that I can hear your voice again, Kinji! I swear to you!" -Chris thought to herself as she held Kinji's hand and leaned on his shoulder-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
